plan
by hinatakawaii39-44
Summary: Bantuan yang di berikan Hinata terhadap rencana Ino mengenai Sakura, malah membuat hidup Hinata berubah drastis dengan adanya takdir yang selalu menghubungkan dirinya dengan sang bungsu Uchiha pair : Sasuhina "Se-semuanya hisk! terjadi begitu saja Ino-chan, ma-malam itu Sasuke-kun meminum obat yang kau berikan padaku dan kami-" "Ja-jangan katakan jika kalian-," perkataan Ino se
1. Chapter 1

Jangan salahkan aku tentang yang terjadi malam ini

Disclamber : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romanatis

Pair : Sasuhina

"Sasuke- kun" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, dengan menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir, sang gadis setengah berlari menghapiri pria yang ia panggil ketika benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau mencoba menyukaiku Sa-..!", perkataan Sakura seketika terhenti ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka Sasuke berubah menjadi tatapan jijik padanya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku Haruno" dengan menekankan nama sang gadis, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

, sh ,

"Hinata-chan! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura?" Resah Ino disela-sela perjalanan pulang bersama Hinata.

"Aku juga merasakannya Ino-chan, setelah kepergian Sakura-chan saat makan siang untuk menemui Sasuke-san, sampai sekarang Sakura-chan tidak bisa dihubungi" sambung Hinata tak kalah Khawatir.

"Biar aku hubungi seka-..!" perkataan Ino seketika terhenti ketika melihat pesan masuk yang di ponselnya.

Deg!

"Sakura-chan" gumam Ino. "Gomen Sakura-chan hisk, andai saja aku menganggap serius kata-katamu." Tangis Ino yang semakin pecah ketika melihat pesan yang tertulis jika Sakura berada di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri.

On Flasback

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau begitu menyukai Sasuke-kun" penasaran Ino.

"Entalah! yang jelas kurasa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke-kun" dengan senyuman yang mengembang Sakura memandang sang sahabat.

"Hahaha Baka! Apa kau berencana mati jika Sasuke-kun tidak mau bersamamu" tawa renyah Ino mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Mungkin" jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu saja Sakura-chan? Mungkin saja Sasuke-kun akan menerimamu" Sambung Ino dan kemudian kembali memainkan ponselnya.

End Flasback

Seminggu setelah percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Sakura, Ino selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menyarankan agar Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, sebagai tanda penyesalannya dalam seminggu itu Ino telah menyusun sebuah rencana besar yang tanpa ia sadari akan memberikan perubahan basar bagi orang- orang yang terlibat.

"Hinata-chan, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku" mohon Ino dengan wajah memelas sekaligus menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Ino chan ak-..!" perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti ketika Ino kembali memotong penolakkan halusnya.

"Jika kau yang memberikannya pada Sasuke-kun dia tidak akan curiga Hinata, lagi pula ini untuk Sakura, apa kau mau dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya lagi, ketika dia kembali ke sekolah dan melihat Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaanya" jelas Ino panjang lebar dengan meyakinkan Hinata.

"Jika rencana ini berhasil maka akan di pastikan jika Sasuke-kun tidak akan bisa menolak Sakura-chan lagi" sambung Ino dengan mempererat genggamannya pada Hinata.

Lama memikirkannya akhirnya Hinata setuju untuk membantu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Malam ini kita laksanakan rencananya" ungkap Ino dengan senyuman yakinnya.

"Kau hanya perlu... memberikan ... aku sudah... kamera ... jadi ini semua pasti akan berhasil Hinata" bisik Ino dengan seringaiannya.

《 SKIP TIME 》

Akatsuki club

Melihat pemandangan asing di sekitanya dengan suara musik yang keras, bau alkohol yang menyengat tentu saja membuat Hinata merasa takut berada di rungan tersebut, dengan menarik nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, Hinata memanggil pelayan didekatnya yang sedang membawa beberapa cangkir minuman

"Inilah saatnya" gumam Hinata setelah memasukan obat yang di berikan Ino padanya ke dalam gelas yang ia pagang.

Dengan mamantapkan niatnya, Hinata perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menenggak minumannya di meja.

"Sa-Sasuke-san! Bo-boleh aku du-duduk di-sini?" gugup Hinata yang takut setengah mati mengekuarkan suaranya.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya, dengan tatapan tajamnya Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara tersebut tapi tatapan yang Sasuke berikan seketika berubah dengan tatapan terkejut, ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah gadis pemalu yang ada di kelasnya yang bahkan tidak pernah berani menatapnya secara langsung ketika di kelas.

"Ck! Ternyata dia benar- benar datang ke sini" gumam Sasuke dengan mengabaikan Hinata untuk kembali menegug minumannya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? bagaimana caraku memberikan minuman ini" pikir Hinata yang mulai frustasi dengan masih memenggan cangkir yang dia bawa di tangan kirinya katika Sasuke tidak kunjung meresponya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa Hinata sadari sekang dia malah melihat Sasuke semakin menegug minumannya tanpa henti, seperti sedang kesal dengan sesuatu dan melampiaskannya pada minuman di depannya.

Salahkan Hinata yang memiliki kebaikkan bak malaikat, Bahkan melihat seseorang yang suka menjahilinya berada dalam masalah saja dapat membuat Hinata khawatir, apa lagi seorang teman sekelas? Walaupun Hinata tidah pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke di kelas tapi Hinata tetap merasa khawatir ketika melihat Sasuke yang seperti kesetanan sedang meminum minumannya.

Semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, tanpa Hinata sadari sekarang dia malah mengambil cangkir Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya dan sekarang Hinata malah memegang dua cangkir di tangannya, di sebelah kiri cangkir dengan obat yang di berikan Ino dan di sebelah kanan cangkir yang baru dia rebut di tangan Sasuke.

"Kembalikan!" Printah Sasuke dengan berdiri menyamakan posisinya dengan Hinata atau mungkin bisa disebut melebihi tinggi Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "K-kau ti-tidak bo-..!" Seketika perkataan Hinata terhenti ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengambil cangkir yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan langsung meminumnya tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan" sambung Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan seringaiannya pada Hinata.

Melihat apa yang di lakukan Sasuke membuat Hinata benar-benar terkejut dan mematung untuk beberapa detik

"Ba-bagaimna ini, Sa-Sasuke-san sudah me-meminum cangkir berisi obat, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?" pikir Hinata dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Khawatir Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke kesulitan untuk duduk ketika selesai meminum habis isi cangkir yang di bawa Hinata.

"Akh! Kepalaku" dengan menutup matanya rapat Sasuke merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Mungkinkah ini efek dari obat itu?" Pikir Hinata ketika mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Inikah Saatnya membawa Sasuke-san ke kamar yang sudah disipakan Ino" gumam Hinata kembali

"Sa-Sasuke-san! Ayo ki-kita pergi da-dari sini?" Pinta Hinata dengan meletakkan cangkir yang sedari tadi dia pegang dan mengaitkan tangan Sasuke ke pundaknya dengan sedikit ragu karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata menyentuh tangan seorang pria.

"Cih! aku masih ingin minum jika kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah sendiri?" Tolak Sasuke dengan menarik tangannya dari pundak Hinata dan kembali mengisi cangkirnya dengan minuman.

"Ka-kau sudah mabuk Sasuke-san, kau ti-tidak boleh mi-minum lagi" pinta Hinata yang benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Urusai!" Tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, Sasuke kembali ingin meminun minumannya, tapi seketika terhenti karena dengan tiba-tiba Hinata kembali mengambil cangkir yang ada di tangannya.

"KAU!-" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Hinata sudah meminum habis minuman yang ada di cangkir Sasuke.

"Khuk! khuk! minuman apa ini?" Batuk Hinata setelah meminum habis isi dari cangkir tersebut.

"Minuman apa ini? Kenapa rasanya pahit" pikir heran Hinata.

"Cih! kenapa kepalaku semakin sakit" maki Sasuke yang merasa kepalanya bertambah pusing dan tidak lagi memperdulikan dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama setelah Sasuke merasakan sakit di kepalanya, sekarang bahkan untuk berdiripun terasa sulit bagi Sasuke.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan sayu tanpa memperlihatkan raut wajah kesal, Hinata jadi yakin jika sekarang efek obat itu benar-benar berhasil.

Tanpa adanya penolakkan lagi dari Sasuke, Hinata memapah Sasuke menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan Ino, tentunya di bar itu juga.

Menuju kamar di lantai dua bar itu, hampir menguras semua tenaga Hinata terlebih karena Sasuke yang di papahnya sesekali memeluk dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ahh!" rintih Hinata yang merasa kepalanya semakin bertambah pusing.

"Kenapa semuanya berputar? Sekarang bagaimana caraku membawa Sasuke-san ke kamar itu" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar dan terdengar Sasuke.

"Kamar?" Seringai Sasuke

"Kamar nomer berapa yang kau inginkan" memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah karena efek mabuk, Sasuke semakin tergoda untuk menyentuh pipi chubby Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka menuggu" tuntut Sasuke dengan mencubit gemas pipi Hinata yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke-san hentikan!" Mengelun pipinya sekilas Hinata kembali berpikir ketika Sasuke masih setia mencubiti pipinya.

"Ahh nomer 9, ya 9" kata Hinata dengan mesih mengelus pipinya.

Mendengat jawaban Hinata dengan memfokuskan matanya kesemua nomer kamar, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kamar yang Hinata sebutkan.

"Itu dia" tunjuk Sasuke pada dua kamar di depan mereka, dengan saling memapah Sasuke dan Hinata memasukki kamar tersebut.

Brakk!

Sasuke menutup pintu ketika mereka sudah sepenuhnya berada di kamar yang sudah di katakan Hinata.

Masih dengan saling memapah Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang king size yang ada di kamar tersebut, tanpa disadari Sasuke dan Hinata yang menjatuhkan diri mereka di ranjang King size tersebut dan mulai terhanyut dengan keempukan ranjang itu.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah tidur berdampingan dengan siapapun sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang yang berda di sampingnya.

Memutar tubuhnya dengam malas, Sasuke yang berniat mengusir siapapun yang sedang berada di sampingnya,

tapi niat Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti ketika disuguhi wajah manis Hinata yang sedang tidur nyeyaknya dengan amesty yang tertutup memperlihatkan bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, kedua pipi Chubby yang memerah karena efek mabuk mampu membekukan aliran darah Sasuke untuk beberapa detik. Dan sekarang fokus Sasuke kembali teralihkan ketika melihat bibir ranum kemerahan sang Hyuga yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan aroma minuman kesukaan sang bungsu Uchiha, terlalu hanyut dengan apa yang Sasuke lihat tanpa dia sadari sekarang Sasuke semakin mempertipis jarak diantara antara Hinata dan dirinya.

, sh ,

"BAKA! kanapa harus macet di saat seperti ini" maki Ino dengan melihat ke depan dan kemudian tatapannya teralihkan pada Sakura yang sekarang sedang mabuk berat di sampung kursinya mengemudinya.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengajak Sakura minum di bar yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, tapi jika mereka berdua berada dalam satu bar yang sama pasti Sakura akan sedih dan pergi tanpa mau minum sedikitpun." gumam Ino yang masih melihat sahabatnya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Memutar arah juga tidak bisa, memangnya apa sih yang menyebabkan macet" tanpa berhenti menggerutu Ino melihat ke luar jendelan mobilnya.

"Apa mungkin ada kecelakaan?" Pikir Ino yang melihat ada beberapa polisi di dekat kerumbunan kemacetan.

Sebelum Ino membuka pintu dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut, sekarang perhatiannya teralihkan oleh pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

"Sumemasen, ada apa di depan sana? apa terjadi kecelakaan?" tanya Ino pada pejalan kaki tersebut.

"Tidak! hanya saja ada beberapa anak muda yang memarkirkan mobinya melintang menghalangi beberapa pengendara lainnya" sambung si pejalan kaki.

"Apa mungkin masih lama?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Sepertinya, karena mereka sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika polisi mendatangi mereka, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sengaja membocorkan ban mobil mereka agar mobil derek yang akan memindahkan mobil mereka" setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar sang pejalan kakipun pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Seperinya aku dan Sakura akan menghabiskan beberapa jam di mobil menunggu polisi menyekesaikan masalah di depan.

Melirik ponsel di sampingnya Ino yang menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dan ketika meyadari tidak adanya kabar dari Hinata membuat Ino mulai berpikir. "Apa Hinata sudah berhasil? Tapi jika dia berhasil, Hinata pasti sudah menghubungi ku dari tadi, tapi sekarang Hinata bahkan dia tidak menjawab terlponku"

"Baiklah setelah kemacetan ini selesai kita pulang saja Sakura-chan, sepertinya Hinata juga tidak sanggup memberi tahuku akan kegagalannya, oleh karena itu dia tidak menghubungiku sama sakali" setelah mengatakan itu Ino kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan menunggu kemacetan berhenti.

Keesokan harinya

Sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kaca jendela sama sekali tidak mengganggu sepasang manusia yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak, tapi untuk rasa pusing yang mendera sang wanita mau tidak mau membuka matanya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Ke-kepalaku" gumam Hinata dengan hendak menyentuh kepalanya tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan dengan leluasa.

Kembali membuka matanya, Hinata memfokuskan indra penglihatannya dan mulai meneliti tentang keberadaannya sekarang.

Terkejut!

Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata ketika menyadari jika sekarang dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya, terlebih ketika ia melihat beberapa bajunya berhamburan di lantai.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah samping, memastika jika apa yang ada di kepalanya tidaklah benar

"Sasuke-san-!" Kaget Hinata dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri agar tangisannya tidak terdengar Sasuke.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya, setelah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, Hinata memakai pakaiannya dan pergi dari kamar itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

, sh ,

"Hiks! hiks! hisk!"

Tangis Hinata yang hampir tidak terdengar karena derasnya shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Hisk! kenapa semua ini terjadi hisk hiks," tangis Hinata makin menjadi mengingat kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat.

"Bagaimana jika Ino dan Sakura mengerahui semua ini hisk! hisk!" membayang apa yang akan terjadi Hinata semakin tidak dapat mengontrol tangisannya.

"Bagaimana caraku melakukannya agar tampak romantis?" Ungkap seorang pria yang sedang memperhatikan kotak merah berisikan sebuah cincin berlian, pria dengan usia 22 tahun itu dengan santainya membuka pintu didepannya dan langsung masuk kedalam, tanpa adanya keraguan karena sudah menganggap rumah itu sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

Pria dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang ia ikat selalu dapat memancarkan pesona bagi kaum hawa, terlebih dengan mata hitam pekat tajam miliknya, hidung yang mancung, dan garis di wajahnya perlu di ketahui jika garis itu bukanlah sebuah kerutan.

Pria tersebut terus mencari objek yang ingin di temuinnya, lama mencari akhirnya terdengar suara pintu kamar yang di buka menampakkan seorang wanita remaja mengenakan pakaian rumahan dan sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan anduk kecil.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi pria tersebut langsung berjalan kearah gadis tersebut dan langsung memeluk sang gadis dari belakang.

"Menikahkah denganku," bisik Sang pria dengan suara beratnya.

Merasa familiar dengan suara pria yang memanggilnya membuat sang gadis mematung di tempat. Pasalnya ketika mendengar kalimat lamaran dari pria yang sudah sangat dia kenal tentu saja membuatnya sangat terkejut

"I--Itachi-nii?" Gugup sang wanita.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata!" membalik tubuh Hinata dan kemudian tersenyum tulus pada sang wanita yang wajahnya masih terlihat sembab akibat tangisannya dikamar mandi yang lama.

TBC

Siap melanjutkan chapter 1 cerita ini dengan bantuan respon dari para reader

Jika responnya positif maka silahkan jejak dengan vote dan komentar

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

25-05-2018

See You Next Chapter


	2. chapter 2

Kesalahan yang tidak akan terlupakan

Disclamber : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romanatis

Pair : Sasuhina

"Menikahkah denganku" bisik Sang pria dengan suara beratnya.

Familiar dengan suara pria yang memanggilnya membuat sang gadis mematung di tenpat. Pasalnya ketika mendengar kalimat lamaran dari pria yang sudah sangat dia kenal tentu saja membuatnya sangat terkejut

"I--Itachi-nii?" Gugup sang wanita.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata!" membalik tubuh Hinata dan kemudian tersenyum tulus pada sang wanita yang wajahnya masih terlihat sembab akibat tangisannya dikamar mandi yang lama.

《 PLAN 》

"A-ano etto-.." perkataan Hinata yang gugup atas apa yang dia dengar, tiba- tiba terhenti ketikan Itachi menyela perkataan Hinata.

"Ternyara benar! Apa yang ku lakukan sama sekali tidak romantis," frustasi Itachi yang kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Maksud Itachi-nii apa?" Heran Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan Itachi.

"Aku ingin melamar Konan, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu sulit mengatakannya, jadi kuputuskan untuk berlatih dulu denganmu" Itachi membuka kotak merah yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

Perkataan Itachi membuat Hinata tersentak untuk sesaat, dan kemudian tersadar jika selama ini Itachi memang sudah berpacaran dengan Konan, tapi disaat mendengar kalimat lamaran dari Itachi sejenak Hinata melupakan akan fakta itu dan berharap jika kalimat lamaran itu memang untuknya.

POV

Sebenarnya semenjak insiden 3 tahun yang lalu dimana Hyuga Neji satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi-nii, Neji-niisan sempat berpesan pada Itachi-nii untuk selalu menjaga ku dan menggantikan tugasnya sebagai seorang Kakak, Itachi-nii menerimanya dan dari saat itu dia selalu menganggapku seorang Imotou, baginya aku bukanlah seorang wanita melainkan hanya seorang adik yang harus dia jaga, tapi dengan semua kebaikkannya itu aku malah dengan lancang menyimpang perasaan pada Itachi-nii.

POV END

Itachi yang sedari menunggu jawaban Hinata kembali menatap Hinata dengan seksama, lama memandangi Hinata akhirnya Itachi menyadari akan sesuatu

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, kau habis menangis?" Heran Itachi dengan sedikit khawatir

"I-itu mu-mungkin karena tadi saat aku mandi ma-mataku tidak sengaja terkena sabun," bohong Hinata yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri, tapi itu semua tidak bertahan lama karena sekarang Hinata menyedari jika Itachi sedang manatap tajam ke arah lehernya, tanpa menunggu lagi Hinata langsung menurunkan handuk yang ia pakai ke lehernya menutupi jejak merah yang masih membekas.

"Apa mungkin Itachi-nii melihatnya," Batin Hinata dengan semakin menutupi daerah lehernya. "Aku harus pergi dari sini." Pikir Hinata dengan semakin khawatir.

"A-aku akan ambilkan minum," Hinata langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Itachi, tapi tidak sampai tiga langkah Hinata pergi Itachi menahan tangannya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Itachi kemudian membalik tubuh Hinata menghadapnya.

"Dimana kalung yang ku berikan padamu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah melepasnya." Selidik Itachi.

Pertanyaan Itachi bembuat Hinata sedikit lega, karena mengetahui jika Itachi sepertinya tidak melihat jejak merah di lehernya, tapi saat menyadari pertanyaan Itachi mengenai kalung permberiannya dengan cepat Hinata langsung meraba lehernya dan benar tidak ada kalung yang menghiasi lehernya.

, sh ,

Kediaman Uciha.

Memandang tidak suka pada kalung berliontin H yang sekarang ada di tangannya membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghancurkannya sekarang juga, tapi niatannya terheti ketika mengingat masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk di lakukan.

Meletakkan kalung berliontin H sembarang mejanya, kemudian Sasuke mengambil benda yang sedari tadi dia bawa sampai dikamarnya, membuka perlahan benda tersebut dengan menyeringai saat menatap benda yang ada di tangannya dengan bangga. Berdiam untuk sesaat Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel pintar yang ada di sampingnya dan mulai menekan beberapa nomer untuk dihubungi.

"Kerja kalian bagus, akan ku transper sisanya," kata Sasuke ketika panggilannya sudah terhubung dengan lawan bicaranya.

《 KEESOKAN HARINYA 》

"Kaa-san! Apa Sasuke masih ada di kamar?" Tanya Itachi dengan terlihat buru-buru saat tidak sengaja melihat Mikoto di ruang tamu sedang menelpon.

"Sasuke-kun sudah berangkat sekolah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Semalam aku menyuruhnya mengerjakan beberapa dikumen kantor, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum memberikannya padaku." Jelas Itachi.

"Mungkin ada dikamarnya, perlu bantuan mencarinya?"

"Tidak! Kaasan lanjukan saja telponya, Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi langsung menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Hahhh! Dimana Sasuke meletakkan dokumen itu," Frustasi Itachi yang belum menemukan dokumen yang dia cari.

Lelah mencari Itachi memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak duduk di kasur Sasuke, dengan terus memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari dokumen yang ia butuhkan, tapi belum sempat menemukan hal ia cari sekarang mata Itachi tertuju pada sesuatu yang berkilau di maja Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Penasatan Itachi dengan melangkah mendekat pada benda yang dilihatnya ada di meja Sasuke.

"Bukankah ini kalung yang ku berikan pada Hinata! Kenapa ada di sini?" Gumam Itachi dengan masih menatap kalung berliontin H yang sudah ditanganya.

Konoha High School

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Ino untuk kesekian kalinya karena dari tadi ketika Ino mendekatingan Hinata selalu mencoba menghindarinya

"Ada apa dengan mu Hinata? Dari tadi kau selalu mengindari ku," tanya Ino dengan sedikit khawatir

"Go-gomen," satu kata yang membuat Hinata tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi dan kemudian memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Gomen Ino hisk! A-aku telah me-membuat kesalahan hisk tadi mala--" tidak sempat Hinata menlanjutkan kalimatnya Ino memotongnya terlebih dahulu

"Sudah lah Hinata kau tidak salah, membujuk Sasuke-kun untuk meminum obat itu memang sulit, lagi pula tadi malam aku juga tidak bisa datang kesana karena di jalan tiba-tiba macet. Dan juga mengenai Sakura dia terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang jadi jangan khawatir" sambung Ino dengan membalas pelukan Hinata

Mengetahui Ino yang tidak menyadari tentang kesalahan yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin memantapkan niatnya dengan berpura-bura tidak ada yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke

"Kuharap Sasuke-san tidak akan mengingat kejadian kemarin, lagi pula malam itu Sasuke-san sedang mabuk berat" batin Hinata menyakinkan diri sendiri

"Hinata-chan" panggil Ino dengan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya

"kenapa kau memakai syal? Apa kau sakit" cemas Ino yang melihat keadaan Hinata terlihat lesu

"Ano i-iya " dengan sedikit mengangguk Hinata bohong, sebenarnya alasan Hinata memakai syal karena dia tidak ingin siapapun melihat lehernya untuk sekarang ini.

"Hahh dimana ya, kenapa tidak ada?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan Ino memutar matanya dengan malas.

"A-apa yang kau cari Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit penasaran

"Kamera yang ku sembunyikan di kamar nomer 9 di bar itu, ketika aku kesana pagi-pagi kameranya sudah tidak ada" jawab Ino seadanya

"Ka-kamera?" Kaget Hinata dengan langsung menatap Ino

"Iya bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Hinata, jika aku sudah menyembunyikan kamera itu sebagai barang bukti jika Sasuke-kun tidak mau mertanggung jawab"

Mendengar penuturan Ino membuat Hinata tersentak untuk beberapa detik " tapi ketika aku terbangun dan pergi dari kamar itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat akan keberadaan kamera itu?" Yakin Hinata yang terus berpikir mengingat kedaan kamar di bar itu

"Hinata-chan! Sepertinya kau benar- benar sakit" panggil Ino untuk kedua kalinya karena Hinata yang terus- menerus melamun.

"Pergilah ke UKS Hinata, kau harus lebih beristirahat"

"Yaampun! Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa" dengan melambaikan tangannya Ino

Meninggalkan Hinata sedirian di taman dekat lapangan bola

Melihat kepergian Ino yang mulai menjauh tiba-tiba Hinata kembali di kejutkan ketika membaca sebuah pesan singkat dengan nomer yang tidak di ketahuinya.

"Datanglah ke atap, jika kau tidak mau menyesal"

Membaca pesan singkat di ponsenya sedikit membuat Hinata merasa khawatir. Dengan memantapkan nyalinya Hinata mulai berjalan menuju atap sekolah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan dirinya saat ini

Skip time

"Siapa sebenarnya yang mengirim pesan itu," gumam Hinata ketika sudah berada tepat di depan pintu atap

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata membuka pintu di depannya dan ketika pintu di depannya benar-benar terbuka hanya sebuah tempat duduk yang tersedia tanpa adanya tanda- tanda kehidupan di dalamnya, perlahan Hinata maju untuk mendekati tempat duduk yang ada dedepannya

"Ternyata kau datang!" mendengar suara baritone dari seorang pria di belakangnya seketika membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dan membeku ditempat.

"Sa--Sasuke-san" gumam Hinata dengan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Dengan langkah lebarnya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan secara refleks pula membuat Hinata ikut mundur menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa mundur? Kau takut padaku" tanya Sasuke dengan nyeringai

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata semakin bertambah pucat, terus berjalan mundur, tapi langkah Hinata tiba-tiba terhenti ketika punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding.

"A-apa yang k-kau inginkan Sa-Sasuke-san" kata Hinata saat tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

Melihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekat padanya dan bahkan sudah berani mengurungnya diantara dinding membuat Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau tutupi hasil karya seniku" bisik Sasuke dengan suara beratnya dan kemudian melonggarkan syal yang dipakai Hinata

Mendengar bisikan Sasuke sontak membuat mata Hinata terbelalak, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata langsung menahan syalnya yang hampir dilepas Sasuke

"A-apa maksud Sa-sasuke-san?" Tanya Hinata yang berpura-pura tidak mengerti

"Cih! kau pura-pura lupa?" Seringai Sasuke dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya

"Bahkan kau lah yang merencanakan semua ini, mulai dari minuman sanpai kamar kita" sambung Sasuke yang mulai terlihat serius

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata tersentak dan membisu

"Sebanarnya apa yang kau inginkan uang, atau kekuasan " bisik Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat, bahkan sekarang Hinata dapat marasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang mengenai kulit wajahnya

"Go-Gomen Sa-Sasuke-san Ka-kau salah paham, malam i-itu murni sebuah ke-kesalahan, ka-kau bisa berpura-pura jika tidak jika ada yang terjadi di malam i-itu, dan aku juga ti-tidak akan memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab," jawab Hinata yang tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena sudah terlalu takut

Melihat Hinata yang menangis membuat Sasuke mundur memberikan jarak antara dia dan Hinata dan perlahan membuka kurungannya dari Hinata

"Pergi!" Printah Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Merasakan Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah melepaskannya tanpa menunggu waktu lama Hinata dengan sedikit berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

Bugh!

Satu hantaman keras berhasil Sasuke layangkan pada sebuah dinding datar di depannya

"Cih! Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun" frustasi Sasuke dan menarik nafas sekilas Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Bahkan tidak ada permohonan dan permintaan pertanggung jawaban" gumam Sasuke dan kemudian menyeringai

"Baikah! kita tunggu sampai satu bulan kedepan akan kupastikan kau-" potong Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan seringannya.

PLAN

Tiga minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di atap membuat Hinata benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, dimulai untuk tidak sendirin ketika berada di sekolah, dengan begitu Hinata yakin jika Sasuke tidak mungkin lagi menemuinya

"Hinata kau terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini apa kau sakit" khawatir Ino yang meliat Hinata pucat

"Iya Hinata bahkan beberapa hari ini kau terlihat mual, apa masuk anginmu masih belum sembuh" Sambung Sakura tak kalah khawatir

"Aku baik-baik, sudahlah kita harus sekera ganti baju sebelum terlambat mengikuti pelajaran Guy-sensai" dengan menarik tangan Ino dan Sakura, mereka keluar dari dalam kelas

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk melemaskah otot kalian" triak Guy sensei dengan semangat berapi

Sedangkan semua siswa yang mendengar hanya menjawab "Ha'i" dengan biasa kecuali satu orang yaitu Rokerlee yang juga menjawab dengan semangat yang berapi-api

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan berlari mengililingi lapangan bagi yang laki- laki 50 putaran dan yang perempun 25 AYO KITA MULAIIII" triak Guy sensei yang kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan semua muridnya yang memasang wajah kesal

Hah! Hah!

Hembusan nafas Hinata yang semakin memburu menahan rasa lelahnya ketika sudah berhasil berlari 5 putaran

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kiba dengan khawatir ketika melihat wajah Hinata semakin pucat

"Ti-tidak aku bai-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya sekarang penglihatan Hinata sudah tergantikan dengan kegelapan, ketika tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Brukk!

"Hinata!" Kaget Kiba dan kemudian menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak mengenai tanah

"Sasuke jika kau datang kesini berniat untuk bolos, sebaikkan cari tempat lain" Ungkap seorang wanita berambut keunguan yang sekarang sedang merapikan beberapa obat di rak.

Tidak memperdulikan perkataan Konan, Sasuke lebih memilih menutup tirai disampingnya menjaga jarak agar tidak ada yang menggangunya.

"Konan Sensei!" Panggil Kiba tiba-tiba yang sekarang sedang mengangkat Hinata yang pingsan dengan Sakura dan Ino yang juga mengikuti darinya belakang

"Hinata-chan ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Konan khawatir

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan Sensei" jelas Kiba

Setelah memeriksa Hinata sekilas membuat Konan terdian dan menatap Hinata dengan terkejut tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama karena sekang Konan kembali mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya

"Apa Hinata-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino antusias

"Hinata-chan baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kalian kembali mengikuti pelajaran kalian" sambung Konan dengan menutup pintu setelah mengantarkan kepergian Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino

"Ko-konan Sensei!" Gumam Hinata yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu disaat hanya ada kita di sini kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasanya" mendekati Hinata yang baru sadar konan mengambil sesuatu di laci kerjanya

"Konan-Neechan!" Panggil Hinata kembali dengan berusaha duduk di bantu Konan

"Ya panggilan itu lah yang ku suka, dimana kau memanggilku seakan-akan kau memanggil kakamu," Sambung Konan dengan menatap Hinata sedih

"Kau sudah menganggapku kakamu tapi kenapa kau merahasian sesuatu yang besar padaku Hinata," tanya Konan dengan menatap Hinata tidak percaya, sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Konan hanya diam karena tidak tau arah pembicaraan konan

"Siapa yang melakukannya Hinata?" Tanya konan kembali dengan wajah yang mulai serius

"A-apa maksud Konan-nee aku ti-tidak mengerti?" Pertanyaan Konan dibalas pertanyaan oleh Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti

"Kau hamil Hinata," frustasi Konan dengan menyentuh pundak Hinata

Mendengar penuturan Konan tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut dan terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun

"Entahlah mungkin pemeriksaan ku yang salah tapi maukah kau membuatku percaya jika semua ini tidak benar Hinata" memberikan tes peak dia tangan Hinata, Konan membantu Hinata ke kamar mandi

"Kuharap semuanya tidak benar" resah Konan yang mondar madir di depan pintuk kamar mandi

Srekkk!

Suara gesekan pintu kamar mandi membuyarkan semua pemikiran di kepala Konan

"Konan-nee apa arti dari dua garis merah di sini? Tanya Hinata yang dengan memberikan kembali tes peak nya pada Konan.

TBC

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

Vote dan komentar kalian semangat menulisku

17-09-2018

See You Next Chapter

Klik


	3. chapter 3

Kebenaran yang pahit bagi beberapa orang

Disclamber : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romanatis

Pair : Sasuhina, ItaKonan

Srekkk!

Suara gesekan pintu kamar mandi UKS membuyarkan semua pemikiran yang ada di kepala Konan.

"Konan-nee! Apa arti dari dua garis merah di sini? Tanya Hinata dengan memberikan kembali tespak nya pada Konan.

《 PLAN 》

"Kau hamil Hinata" kata-kata itu selalu berputar di kepala Hinata bagai sebuah kaset rusak yang terus-menerus mengulang kata-kata yang yang sama membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut membuat Hinata yang sedang menuruni tangga UKS menjadi sempoyongan, ditambah pemikiran Hinata tentang berbagai kata 'Jika' membuat Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dalam langkahnya.

"Jika saja aku tidak datang ke bar itu."

"Jika saja aku tidak meminum minuman itu."

"Jika saja malam itu aku tidak pergi."

karena banyaknya Pikiran di otak Hinata, membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi menuruni anak tangga tidak lagi melihat kearah tangga yang ingin di pijaknya, terus melangkah turun dengan sempoyongan tanpa di sengaja disaat kaki Hinata yang ingin mengijak anak tangga itu kehilangan keseimbangan. dan naasnya sekarang Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menggapai peganggan tangga yang ada di sampingnya.

Kyakk!

Bughhh!

Suara yang di timbulkan tubuh Hinata, bukan karena menghantam beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya, melainkan suara tubuh Hinata yang secara paksa di tarik dan menabrak tubuh kekar seorang pria di depannya.

Merasakan adanya tangan yang melingkar diarea pinggang rampingnya membuat Hinata sadar jika dia dan calon bayinya baru saja di selamatkan oleh pria di hadapannya ini. Dengan ragu Hinata melepaskam cengkraman tangannya yang refleks dia lakukan pada baju pria tersebut disaat sedang memelukknya.

Pelukkan yang terasa memberikan kehangatan pada Hinata dengan aroma citus yang menyebar pada indra pemciuman Hinata sejenak membuat Hinata melupakan semua masalah yang menimpanya. Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata menongak keatas melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkan calon bayi yang masih ada dirahimnya.

"Sa--Sasuke-san?" kaget Hinata dengan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pria yang menyelamatkannya adalah pria yang selama ini dia hindari.

"Perhatikan langkahmu saat berjalan." Tanpa peduli dengan Hinata yang melihat keberadaannya dengan terkejut, Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style menuruni beberapa anak tangga di bawah.

Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke seperti itu membuat Hinata seketika membeku tanpa ada perlawanan.

"Jika ingin mati! Matilah sendiri" menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi, langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti disaat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-san! A-arigathuo" kata Hinata yang kemudian kembali melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya tampa menjawab.

"Kusso!" Kesal Sakura saat sudah duduk dibangkunya yang berdampingan dengan Ino.

"Sakura ada apa denganmu?" Bukankah tadi kau ingin menghabiskan jam kosong ini dengan menemani Hinata, tapi kanapa sekarang kau kembali kekelas dengan terlihat kesal?" Heran Ino yang terus memperhatikan wajah kesal Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu baik padanya, sampai dia berani merebut Sasuke-kun dariku." Maki Sakura dengan menatap menatap kesal kearah bangku Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Sakura?" Selidik Ino.

"Tadi ketika aku ingin menjenguk Hinata, aku melihat Sasuke-kun berpelukan dengannya di tangga, bahkan Sasuke-kun sampai menggedongnya,yang jelas Hinata pasti sedang berpura-pura sakit untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke." Emosi Sakura.

"Sakura-chan memang selalu tidak bisa dikendalikan jika menyangkut Sasuke-kun" batin resah Ino yang memikirkan keadaan sang sahabat.

"Mungkin kau salah paham Sakura, kita sudah sangat lama mengenal Hinata, jadi dia tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu." sambung Ino dengan menenangkan Sakura.

"Cih! aku tidak mungkin salah paham! Semua yang kulihat adalah kebenaran." Satelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Ino yang selanjutnya.

UCHIHA CORPORATION

"Hamil? Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan Konan?" dengan memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menarik nafas Itachi berhasil merendan kemarahannya setelah mendengar cerita konan tentang kondisi Hinata.

Konan hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Itachi

"Apa ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini selain kau Konan?" Slidik Itachi

"Entahlah yang jelas waktu aku memeriksa Hinata di UKS, aku lupa jika Sasuke juga ada disana, tapi ketika aku mencari Sasuke di UKS dia sudah tidak ada"

"KUSSO!" Emosi Itachi dengan memukul meja kerjanya untuk menyalurkan emosinya yang rasanya tidak bisa dipendam lagi.

"Tenankan dirimu Itachi-kun." Konan Menggenggam erat tangan Itachi untuk menenangkan kemarahan sang kekasih.

"Aku akan menemui Hina-."

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertanya pada Hinata untuk saat ini, dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik." Memotong perkataan Itachi, Konan langsung memeluk Itachi untuk menenangkan Itachi dalam kehangatannya.

"Aku sudah gagal menjaganya" membalas pelukkan Konan, Itachi membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kekasih.

"Selama kau mencari pelakunya, aku akan tinggal bersama Hinata, jadi jangan khawatir." Konan mengelus lembut punggung Sang kekasih yang sedang bergetar dipelukanya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku pasti menemukan pelakunya" Batin Itachi dengan emosinya.

Tiga hari kemudian

Sudah tiga Hari semenjak mengetahui kehamilan Hinata, Itachi selalu mencari informasi mengenai pelaku sebenarnya, saat bertanya pada Hinata semuanya nihil, karena Hinata sama sekali tidak mau menjawab, bahkan selama tiga hari itu juga Hinata tidak lagi datang kesekolah.

"Shitt! aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Informasi apapun." Maki Itachi frustasi.

Terus menarik nafas berulangkali dan memejamkan matanya Itachi berusaha menahan segala kemarahan yang ada pada dirinya, jika saja sekarang dia tidak bersama sang kekasih, bisa dipastikan semua barang- barang di depan Itachi akan berantakan.

"Itachi- kun! Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukannya sesuatu nan-" belum Konan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Itachi berdiri dan menghampiri Konan.

Dengan terus melangkah mendekati Konan, Itachi langsung menarik konan kedalam pelukkanya.

"Konan, Gomen!" ada jeda sebelum Itachi berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Jika lusa aku belum menemukan siapa pelakunya, maka aku lah yang akan betanggung jawab atas kehamilan Hinata, dengan menikahinya." Bisik Itachi yang semakin erat menenggelamkan Konan kedalam pelukkannya.

Dilain tempat

"Cih! harus kah aku selalu membatunya?" gumam seorang pria yang sekarang sedang memegang dua buah foto di tangannya.

"Daidara! Berikan foto ini di alamat yang sudah kutulis dan pastikan hanya Itachi yang melihatnya." ucap seorang pria yang menatap Daidara dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau tau kan bayaran untuk semua pekerjaan yang kukerjakan?" Ungkap Daidara dengan mengambil foto yang di berikan dan memesukkan kedalam amplop.

"Aku sudah pernah memperkerjakanmu sekali, tentu saja aku sudah tau." Sambung pria yang berada dihadapan Daidara dengan sinis.

, sh ,

"Hinata!" Panggil Itachi dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata, sedangkan Konan yang melihat Itachi mendekati Hinata hanya berjalan melewati mereka tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Ini terahir kalinya aku bertanya padamu? Siapa pria bajingan yang telah melakukan ini padamu" dengan tatapan Itachi tapi bernada serius.

"I--Itachi-nii, a-aku lapar boleh a-aku makan dulu" gagap Hinata yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dan dengan cepat Hinata langsung berdiri berjalan melewati Itachi, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketikan Itachi berhasil menahan tangan Hinata.

"Apa kau sangat membenci pria yang sudah melakukan ini padamu?" Sambung Itachi yang masih memegang tangan Hinata.

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sesaat.

"Dia sama sekali tidak salah Itachi-nii, akulah yang bersalah di sini, jadi tidak masalah jika aku harus merawat anak ini sendiri" membalik tubuhnya kearah Itachi, Hinata menatap Itachi dengan yakin

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Itachi dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi Hinata! Apa kau mau ikut denganku? ada beberapa orang yang ingin ku kenalkan denganmu." Sambung Itachi dengan menarik tangan Hinata yang masih dia pengang menuju mobil mewahnya.

《 MANSION UCHIHA》

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Panggil Itachi yang sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya bersama Hinata di sampingnya yang digandenganya.

"Ke-kenapa Itachi-nii membawaku kesini?" Bisik Hinata dengan heran tapi tidak di perdulikan Itachi.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Itachi." Heran Fugaku yang baru datang keruang tamu di susul sang Istri, Uciha Mikoto.

"Siapa gadis yang kau bawa Itachi- kun?" Senyum lembut Mikoto kearah Hinata.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Dia Hinata" ucap Itachi dengan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Hinata .

"Gadis yang sering ku ceritakan" lanjut Itachi.

"Ara dia! Adiknya Hyuga Neji?" Mendekati Hinata di samping Itachi Mikoto kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. "Gomen Hinata-chan kami tidak pernah menemuimu, itu karena Itachi-kun selalu melarang kami menemuimu." Curhat Mikoto yang dengan langsung memeluk Hinata lembut.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau dari mana?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba saat masih memeluk Hinata. Dan setelah mengatakan itu Mikoto melepas pelukanya dari Hinata.

Mendengar nama Sasuke yang diucapkan oleh Mikoto seketika membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah belangkang untuk memastikan pikiranya saat ini.

Terkejut! Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata ketika melihat Uciha Sasuke yang sudah berada dipandanganya.

Dan melihat keberadaan Sasuke saat ini dirumah Itachi membuat Hinata teringat dengan perkataan Itachi yang

mengatakan mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, dan menyadari akan panggilan Mokoto terhadap Sasuke membuat Hinata yakin jika Uciha Sasuke adalah adik laki-laki Itachi.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadiri jika Sasuke-san adalah adik Itachi-nii, kupikir mereka hanya sebatas kerabat dengan nama marga yang sama" batin Hinata dengan keterkejutannya.

"A-apa mungkin Itachi-nii sudah mengetahui semuanya" pikir Hinata mulai resah dengan menyentuh area perutnya.

"Ck! cepat sekali, sepertinya akan menarik!" pikir Sasuke yang kemudia bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah! Kerena sekarang kalian sudah berkumpul, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku samapaikan pada kalian semua" Itachi membuka suara.

"Sekarang Hinata sedang Hamil"

Perkataan Itachi sukses membuat suasana hening.

Pasalnya semua orang yang ada disana amat begitu terkejut, kecuali satu orang yang memang sudah mengetahui semua ini sejak awal.

"Itachi-nii, kunohon jangan lakukan ini" batin Hinata tang tidak percaya jika Itachi akan mengungkapkan kebenaran antara dia dan Sasuke di hadapan semua keluarga Uciha.

"Dan yang melakukannya adalah-" menggantungkan kalimatnya sekilas, Itachi menatap Sasuke dan kembali mengalihkan pangdanganya pada kedua orang tuannya.

"Aku! Akulah yang melakukannya." Sambung Itachi yang kemudian mendapat pandangan terkejut orang orang-orang yang berada di sana, termasuk Hinata yang langsung menatap Itachi heran.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Konan, kau sudah bertunangan dengannya" sepontan Mikoto yang merasa bingung dengan keadaan Saat ini.

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Konan, dan dia menerima semua keputusanku" jawab Itachi menyakinkan Mikoto.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakuka-" sebelum Fugaku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi langsung menyela dengan masih berbicara sopan

"Bukankah Tousan yang mengajariku untuk bertanggung jawab, dan sebagai pertanggung jawabannku, sudah kuputuskan aku akan menikahi Hinata lusa!"

Fugaku yang mendengar jawaban Itachi bungkam untuk sesaat dan lebih memili pergi dengan diam diikuti Sasuke yang menatap tajam kearah Itachi sebelum kepergiannya.

"Kaa-san!" Penggil Itachi menatap ibunya yang seakan bertanya jika apa yang dilakukannya itu benar, dan tatapan tersebut di sambut hangat oleh Mikoto dengan anggukan dan senyuman tulusnya sang ibu.

《 SKIP TIME 》

"I-Itachi-nii! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Hinata membuka suara ketika sudah berada didalam mobil bersama Itachi.

"Sama seperti kau yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi jangan tanyakan apapun, karena aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu soal ini " menjawab pertanyaa Hinata dengan santai Itachi memfokuskan matanya ke arah jalan.

"Itachi-nii! Jika kau melakukan semua ini karena Neji-niisan, Itachi-nii tidak perl-" perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti ketika Itachi memotong kalimatnya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Selelah mengantarmu pulang aku tidak bisa menemanimu, karena aku ada urusan di kantor" dengan terus menyetir Itachi mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang Hinata ajukan dari awal Hinata masuk mobil sampai tiba di kediaman Hinata bersama konon

"Hinata aku pergi-" Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatannya, Hinata sudah pergi berlari kedalam rumah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Melihat kepergian Hinata membuat Itachi menatapnya dengan sendu dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"Neesan!" Panggil Hinata dengan langsung memeluk Konan yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kalian melakukan ini padaku hisk! bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku bisa merawat anak ini sendiri hisk! Tapi kenapa kalian harus mengakhiri hubungan kalian karena aku hisk!" Tangis Hinata dengan melepas pelukkannya dari Konan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa hidup seperti ini hisk! Aku lebih memilih mati dari pada harus menikah denggan Ita-"

"Suttt! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu Hinata." Memotong peekataan Hinata Konan sontak meletakkan jarinya di bibir Hinata.

"Menikahlah dengan Itachi-kun, aku tidak mau keponakkanku nanti tidak mempunyai ayah." sambung Konan dengan menyentuh lembut perut Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan memafkanmu jika sampai kau melarikan diri pernikahanmu dan membuat keponakanku ini kehilangan ayahnya, tapi jika kau tetap tidak mau menikah dengan Itachi-kun akan kuputuskan untuk tidak pernah menemui kalian berdua lagi." sambung Konan dengan tersenyum pahit kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Apa aku harus melakukan semua ini?" frustasi Itachi dengan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya.

"Apa ini?" Heran Itachi ketika melihat sebuah amplop di mejanya. Dan tanpa ragu Itachi membuka amplop yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

Setelah melihat isi dari amplop tersebut Itachi langsung menekan nomor ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kisame! Selidiki siapapun yang telah mengirim amplop diruanganku." Perintah Itachi ketika sambungan telponya sudah tersambung. Dengan Itachi meremas dua foto ditangannya.

1 jam menunggu akhirnya Itachi sudah mendapat Informasi yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu." gumam Itachi saat mengetahi dalang dari semuanya.

"Akan ku buat kau mengakui semua perbuatanmu di depanku" seringai Itachi dengan menatap foto di depannya dengan senang.

《 HARI PERNIKAHAN》

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, selama kau tidak memberitahukan siapa ayah dari anakmu"

Kata- kata dua hari yang lalu selalu terniang di kepala Hinata yang sekarang ini sudah berada di artar pernikahan dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin yang indah.

Acara pernikahan yang hanya didatangi para kerabat Uchiha termasuk kedua orang tua Itachi, dengan hiasan lembut bewarna putih menambah sesakralan dalam acara pernikahan ini.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini!

Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi penyebab kerusakan hubungan Itachi-nii!

Kenapa aku terlalu takut mengatakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya!

Apa mungkin jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Itachi-nii masih bisa bersama Konan-nee?"

Semua pemikiran dikepala Hinata seketika buyar ketika menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang juga menggenakan stelan jas pengantin bewarna senada dengan gaun Hinata, walaupun sekarang baju Itachi sedikit berantakan tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi pesona sang sulung Uchiha, Itachi berjalan dengan yakin mendekati Hinata yang menunggu altar pernikahan.

"Sepertinya Itachi-nii habis berkelahi" pikir Hinata saat melihat luka kecil di sudut bibir Itachi, ketika Itachi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Maaf dengan keterlambatanku, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Itachi membuka suara saat sudah didepan sang pendeta.

"Baikalah! bersediakah kau Uchiha Itachi-"

Kalimat yang diucapkan pendeta tersebut sama sekali tidak terdengar di telinga Hinata karena sekarang semua isi kepala Hinata hanya ada Konan.

"Konan-nee tidak datang." batin Hinata dengan menatap di sekililingnya tanpa peduli dengan acara yang sudah di jalankan.

"Bersedia!" ucap yakin Itachi ketika sang pendeta sudah selesai.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, disaat pendeta menanyainya Hinata hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hinata!" panggil Itachi menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau bersedia Hyuga Hinata" ulang sang pendeta.

"A--aku" memejamkan matanya sejenak, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk keputusan yang ingin dia ambil.

"A--aku

TBC

Gomen minna upacara pernikahannya terasa aneh karena saya pribadi gk ngerti kata yang diucapkan saat upacara pernikahan kecuali kata-kata pernikahan orang muslim baru saya tau apa aj kalimat yang diucapin

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

Vote dan komentar kalian semangat menulisku

24-09-2018

See You Next Chapter


	4. chapter 4

Ttt Takdir kah?

Disclamber : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romanatis

Pair : Sasuhina, ItaKonan

"Apa kau bersedia Hyuga Hinata" ulang sang pendeta?.

"A--aku" memejamkan matanya sejenak, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk keputusan yang ingin dia ambil.

"A--aku"

《 PLAN 》

"Tunggu!"

Tahan pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, datang dengan wajah yang memar sekaligus jas yang sedikit berantakkan, dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian diacara pernikahan Itahina.

"Konan-nee!" Gumam Hinata saat melihat keberadaan Konan di gandengan Sasuke, Konan yang terlihat sedikit menolak akan tarikan Sasuke ketika menariknya menuju altar pernikahan Itahina.

"Sapertinya aku hampir melewatkan acara utamanya, apa masih bisa diulang?" minta Sasuke pada sang pendeta.

"Iya pendeta, dia adik dari Itachi, jadi penting untuknya melihat proses pernikahan kakaknya." Timpal Mikoto meyakinkan dengan langsung mendapat anggugkan kepala dari sang pendeta.

"Bersediakah kau Uchiha Itachi me-"

Dan kata-kata selanjutnya sama sekali tidak di didengar lagi bagi Hinata, itu karena Hinata terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Konan yang berada di dekat altar yang berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini Sasuke, jadi biarkan aku pergi" bisik Konan yang hampir tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika mendengar Itachi mengatakan kata 'Bersedia' pada sang pendeta.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lebih lama" balas Sasuke yang juga berbisik disaat masih menahan tangan Konan agar tidak meninggalkan acara pernikahan sedang berlangsung.

"Apa Konan-nee menangis?" Kaget Hinata saat melihat Konan tengah memalingkan wajahnya, dan menghapus jejak air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku sudah menghancurkan kebahagian Konan-nee" batin Hinata yang masih memperhatikan Konan dari altar pernikahannya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Itachi yang seketika membuyarkan semua lamunan Hinata.

"Jawablah!" sambung Itachi yang menatap Hinata terus diam disaat pendeta menanyainya.

"Hyuga Hinata apa kau bersedia?" ulang sang pendeta.

"A--aku-!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Konan-nee menangis hanya untuk kebahagianku" batin Hinata.

"A--aku" dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sekaligus mengalihkan pandangannga dari sang pendeta Hinata kembali meneruskan kalimatanya.

"Aku tidak bersedia"

sambung Hinata yang sontak membuat semua tamu yang menghadiri acara sakral itu terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata" heran Itachi dengan menatap Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Hinata kembali mengingat akan kata-kata Itachi yang tidak akan membatalkan pernikahanya kecuali Hinata mau memberitahu ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung.

"Hanya Ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hubungan Itachi-nii dan Konan-nee, Gomen Sakura-chan" batin Hinata dengan memejamkan matanya sekilas dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Ka-karena Sasuke-san lah--! Ti-tidak maksudku a-aku dan Sasuke-"

"SALING MENCINTAI" Sambung Sasuke dengan memotong perkataan Hinata. Dengan melepaskan genggamanya dari pergelangan Konan, Sasuke berjalan menuju altar pernikahan menempatkan dirinya disamping Hinata.

Peryataan SALING MENCINTAI yang Sasuke ucapkan sukses membuat semua orang yang menghadiri pernikahan tersebut kembali terkejut termasuk Hinata. Pasalnya Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut didepan semua orang.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras Hime, sekarang biar aku yang menjelaskan" ucap Sasuke dengan sekilas membelai rambut Hinata, dan sekligus Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Itachi.

"Menjelaskan? Apa yang akan Sasuke-san jelaskan disini." Binggung Hinata.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan Aniki, Hinata tidak ingin menikah denganmu! Karena dia mencintaiku" kata Sasuke saat sudah menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Cih! aku tidak mendengarnya, itu hanya pengakuan sepihakmu" balas Itachi yang tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah!" sekilas mengeluarkan seringaiannya Sasuke kembali malanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau serius ingin menikahi Itachi, Hime?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memandang wajah Hinata serius.

Hening!

Sekarang semua orang yang berada di acara pernikan itu sedang terdiam menunggu jawaban dari sang Hiyuga.

"Jika aku memilih untuk menikah dengan Itachi-nii, itu sama aku telah menghancurkan kehidupan Konan-nee, tapi jika aku hanya terus diam Itachi-nii pasti akan melakukan hal ini lagi." batin Hinata yang masih dalam kebimbangan.

"Apa kau akan memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai" bisik Sasuke membuyarkan pemikiran Hinata.

"Hinata! jika kau tidak ingin menjawab, kau tidak per-" perkataan Itachi sontak terhenti ketika Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"A--aku mencintai Sasuke-san, jadi tolong izinkan kami menikah Itachi-nii" mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi, sekarang tangan Hinata benar-benar bergetar karena kegugupannya. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena Sasuke seketika menggengam tangannya dengan erat.

"Gomen Sasuke-san! Aku malah memanfaatkanmu, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memastikan agar Itachi-nii tidak mamaksa untuk jadi ayah dari bayi ini lagi" batin Hinata sedih.

"Sekarang kau sudah mendengarnya, jadi sebaiknya biarkan kami memulai awal dari kehidupan kami"

Menatap wajah Itachi sekilas, kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan seringiannya.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan Hinata?" Selidik Itachi dengan suara lembutnya, dan di jawab Hinata dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di altar, sakilas Itachi tersenyum lega dan kemudian dengan langkah santainya Itachi mendatangi Konan yang menanpakkan wajah terkejut.

"Apakah acara pernikahan ini masih dilanjutkan?" Tanya pendeta yang merasa bingung dengan keadaan di depannya kini.

"Tentu saja" kata Sasuke dengan santai.

Setelah jawaban Sasuke pada sang pendeta memulai upacara pernikahan kembali dengan Uciha Sasuke sebagai mempelai pria dan Hyuga Hinata mempelai waitanya.

Dan pernikahan terjadi dengan sakral tanpa ada ganggunan lain yang datang.

《 SKIP TIME 》

Seusainya pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, Konan yang tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa bingungnya, dan tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi langsung meninggalkan tempat pernikahan itu dengan sedikit berlari disusul Itachi yang menyadari akan perubahan sikap Konan.

"Konan!" Panggil Itachi yang sudah berhasil menggapai tangan sang kekasih.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Konan sekarang sedang menangis.

"Kenapa? hisk! Kenapa kau biarkan Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke? Hisk! Apa menurutmu Hinata akan bahagia?" Tanya Konan yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Hinata pasti akan bahagia jika bersama Sasuke, berbeda jika dia menikah denganku, dia mungkin hanya akan merasa bersalah karena beranggapan telah menghancurkan hubungan kita"

"Bagaimana mungkin Hinata akan bahagia jika menikah dengan Sasuke, disaat Sasuke bahkan tidak banyak mengetahui tentang Hinata" Frustasi Konan yang masih sangat khawatir.

"Kau salah Konan, Sasuke bahkan sangat mengenal Hinata tanpa kita sadari, dan hal Itulah yang menyebabkan pernikahan mereka sampai terjadi" Sambung Itachi dengan nada seriusnya.

"Maksudmu Itachi-kun?" Heran Konan yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Itachi bicarakan.

"Kau lihat luka di sudut bibirku, ini terjadi beberapa jam sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai" Itach memperlihatkan lukanya.

FLASBACK ON

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada emosi ketika melihat Itachi sudah mengenakan setelan jas pernikannya.

"Tentu saja menemui pengantinku" ucap Itach dengan seketika melewati Sasuke.

Beberapa langkah setelah Itachi melewatinya, Sasuke memegang pundak Itachi dan langsung membalikkan badan Itachi dengan paksa tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung memberikan sebuah tinju kearah pipi Itachi.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan dari Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi mundur beberapa langkah, tidak membiarkan Itachi lepas darinya! sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali mencengkram kerah baju Itachi.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat fotoku yang tidur bersama Hinata? Jadi kenapa kau masih ingin menikahinya? Disaat sudah jelas anak di kandungan adalah anakku" Emosi Sasuke yang masih mencengkram kerah Itachi.

"Cih! akhirnya kau mengakuinya, tapi itu tidak ada artinya sekarang, karena aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab terhadap Hinata" Sambung Itachi dengan menatap tajam kearah sang adik.

"Bertanggung jawab kau bilang, kau pikir aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab terhadap Hinata, tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab setelah Hinata memintanya padaku" jawab Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Itachi tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya dengan satu tarikan kuat Itachi melepaskan cengraman Sasuke pada kerah bajunya dan kemudian disusul satu hantaman dari Itachi yang mendarat indah di pipi Sasuke.

"BERENGSEK! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? kau pikir Hinata akan menangis dan memohon padamu untuk menikahinya?" Emosi Itachi dengan mendatangi Sasuke yang hampir terjatuh karena pukulan pertamanya dan kemudian memberikan pukulan kedua.

Bugh!

"Kau tau seberapa banyak Hinata menangis karenamu?" Amarah Itachi yang sama sekali tidak berhenti memukul sang adik.

Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Itachi membuat Sasuke diam tanpa memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun terhadap perlakuan Itachi.

Puas memukuli sang adik Itachi berdiri dengan sedikit merapikan kemejanya yang berantakkan, dengan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba langkah Itachi terhenti ketika mendengar Sasuke yang mengatakan Sesuatu.

"Akan ku pastika kau akan membatalkan pernikahanmu" ucap Sasuke dengan mengusap kasar sudut bibir yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini selama Hinata masih bungkam dengan kebenaramu" kata Itachi yang kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk.

"Baiklah! akan kupastikan acara pernikahan tetap terjadi tapi bukan kau yang menjadi mempelai prianya" dengan menatap kepergian Itachi, Sasuke bangkit dengan mengeluarksn seringaiannya

FLASBACK OFF

"Jadi itu kah sebabnya Sasuke membawaku ke sini" Sambung Konan yang mulai mengeti penjelasan Itachi.

"Sudah kukatakan Sasuke sangat mengenal Hinata, dan dengan membawamu kesini, Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak mungkin menyetujui pernikahan ini ketika dia melihatmu"

"Gomen Itachi-kun! Seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah datang" dengan sedikit menunduk Konan menyesali akan perbuatannya.

"Baka!" Menyentik dahi sang kekasih pelan.

"Apa kau memang berharap agar aku menikah dengan Hinata?" Sambung Itachi tidak terima.

"Tapi jika kau benar-benar tidak datang mungkin akan ada tontonan yang menarik" dengan menyeringai Itachi menggiring Konan pada tempat duduk terdekat.

"Maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti Itachi-kun" heran Konan dengan sedikit menyeryitkan dahinya.

"Ya jika kau tidak datang maka kupastikan Sasuke akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya di hadapan tamu, demi menikahi Hinata"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau seyakin itu terhadap Sasuke" kata Konan masih dengan banyak pertanyaan

"Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan tidak Ingin menikahi Hinata, hanya saja dia tidak ingin jika ada yang mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Hinata, dengan langsung menikahi Hinata tanpa paksaan itu sama saja jika Sasuke sudah mengakui perasaannya. Oleh karena itu kuputuskan untuk tetap menikahi Hinata agar Sasuke mau mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata, tapi sayangnya dia malah berhasil menikah dengan Hinata dan sekarang malah terlihat seperti seorang korban." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar

"Jadi seperti itu tapi Itac-" perkataan Konan terhenti ketika Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Konan dengan erat.

"Gomen!" Kata Itachi yang mesih memeluk Konan.

"Kenapa k-kau meminta maaf" gugup Konan yang sedikit khawatir dengan pelukkan Itachi, pasalnya saat pelukan terakhir mereka Itachi malah mengatakan hal yang menyakiti perasaan Konan.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menangis, padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis" peluk Itachi yang semakin mengerat dan kemudian mendapat balasan yang hangat dari Konan.

"A-aku tidak menangis" sangkal Konan masih di pelukkan Itachi

"Aku melihatnya, kau menangis saat upacara pernikahan tadi" Sambung Itachi yang masih setia memeluk sang kekasih

KEDIAMAN UCHIHA

"Apa Itachi belum pulang?" Tanya Fugaku yang masih manatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Anata tenanglah, Itachi pasti akan segera datang" Suara lembut dari Mikoto sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan kemarahan sang suami.

"Tadaima!" Memasuki kediaman Uciha seketika membuat Itachi menjadi pusat perhatin didalam rumahnya.

"Bugus lah kau sudah datang, sekarang saatnya kau dan Sasuke memberikan penjelasan tentang semua yang sudah terjadi" Tegas Fugaku dengan memandang seius kedua anaknya.

"Mikoto pergilah temani Hinata di kamar Sasuke" kata Fugaku yang langsung dipatuhi Mikoto tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan, apa aku sudah melibatkan Sasuke-san dalam masalah besar" gumam Hinata yang sekarang sedang berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Tadi Fugaku-jisan terlihat sangat marah ketika melihat Sasukke-san" batin Hinata yang masih merasa khawatir akan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya akan lebih baik jika kuceritakan saja kebenarannya jika akulah yang bersalah disi bukan Sasuke-san" dengan memantapakan pemikiranya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar.

"Iya aku harus melakukanya ini untuk kebikan semuanya orang " tanpa ragu Hinata langsung membuka pintu kamar yang sudah dia tempati sedari tadi.

TBC

Gomenasai Chapter ini belum ada moment Sasuhina. Di next chapter udah ada momentnya ko, Arigatou yang udah vote and comment

KOMENTAR kalian semangat menulisku

Typo merajalela

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

30-09-2018

See You Next Chapter


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Pair :Sasuhina

"Sebaiknya akan lebih baik jika kuceritakan kepada mereka semua jika yang salah di sini adalah aku, bukan Sasuke-san" dengan memantapakan pemikiranya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar.

"Iya aku harus melakukanya untuk kebikan semuanya" dengan cepat Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya.

《 PLAN 》

"Mikoto-baasan!" Terkejut Hinata ketika membuka pintu kamarnya hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita paru baya yang kini berada di depan pintunya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Hinata-chan, sekarang kau menantuku dan sudah seperti putriku sendiri jadi panggil saja aku Kaasan" sambung Mikoto dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata lembut untuk membawa Hinata kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

"Go-gomen Ka-Kaasan" dengan sedikit kecanggungan Hinata menuruti permintaan Mikoto.

"Terdengar lebih baik" sambung Mikoto dengan tersenyum lembut yang ditunjukan pada Hinata ketika sudah didalam kamar.

"Kaa-san!, apa Kaa-san kesini ka-karena ingin tahu kenapa aku malah menikah dengan Sasuke-san bukan Itachi-nii. Se-sebenarnya-"

"Shuuut!" Mikoto dengan segera memutus perkataan Hinata.

"Kaasan sudah tau semuanya, sebenarnya sebelum Kaasan datang kesini Kaasan sempat mendengar Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya. Gomen ne Hinata-chan, sebagai seorang ibu, Kaasan telah gaga-!"

"Apa yang Kaasan lakukan?" Terkejut Hinata dengan spontan menghentikan Mikoto yang hampir membungkuk padanya.

"Kaasan ingin meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang Sasuke-kun perbuat padamu Hinata-chan." Ungkap Mikoto dengan langsung memeluk Hinata yang memang sudah didepanya.

Perkataan Mikoto sukses membuat Hinata terdiam dipelukan Mikoto. Dan hal itu dikarenakan Hinata tengah merasa terkejut sekligus binggung, pasalnya Mikoto baru mengatakan sudah mengetahui semunya dari Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke yang disalahakan dengan Mikoto yang meminta maaf padanya saat ini, sementara kejadian tersebut Hinata merasa jika dirinya lah yang bersalah untuk semua kejadian yang menimpanya dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Mungkinkah Mikoto Kaasan sedang salah pahan dan malah menyalahkan Sasuke-san" pikir Hinata dengan kebingungannya

"Ti-tidak Kaasan! A-aku lah yang bersalah! Ma-malam itu ak-"

Perkataan Hinata seketika terputus disaat Mikoto dengan tiba-tiba membelai rambut Hinata lembut.

"Tolong Hibur Sasuke malam ini Hinata-chan dan jika memungkinkan obatilah luka di wajahnya" sambung Mikoto dan menghentikan belainnya.

"A-apa maksud Kaasan?" Heran Hinata dengan memandang Mikoto yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu kau tau dimana Kaasan berada kan" tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Hinata, Mikoto melemparkan senyumannya dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke setelah kepargiannya.

"Ternyata Mikoto Kaasan sangat peduli pada Sasuke-san, sampai-sampai Mikoto Kaasan menyuruhku mengobati luka Sasuke-san yang dia dapat sebelum upacara pernikahan tadi" batin Hinata dengan tersenyum dan kemudian dengan perlahan Hinata mengambil kotak obat yang ada di kamar Sasuke

Ceklek!

"Kaasan!-" perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti disaat melihat pintu kamarnya yang kembali terbuka tapi bukan Mikoto yang membukanya, melainkan Uciha Sasuke yang membukaya tidak lama setelah kepergian Mikoto.

Dan melihat kedatangan Sasuke seketika Hinata membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke kini dipenuhi luka lebam yang lebih parah dari pada saat di upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Ka-Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-san?" Terkejut sekaligus khawatir Hinata dengan sedikit berlari untuk mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan mendekatiku" melewati Hinata begitu saja, Sasuke langsung melangkah kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari bekas darah yang menempel.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa luka diwajah Sasuke-san semakin parah" batin Hinata saat melihat punggung Sasuke sudah menghilang dipintu kamar mandi.

"Apa luka itu yang di maksud Kaasan agar aku mengobati Sasuke-san?.

Apa mungkin semua luka yang Sasuke-san dapat karena 'pengakuan' yang dikatakan Kaasan tadi?.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Sasuke-san katakan? Sehingga mendapat luka seperti itu!" Khawatir Hinata dengan terus menatap kearah kamar mandi.

Beberepa saat kemudiam

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu Sa--Sasuke-san?" Hinata membuka suara ketika Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di abaikan Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali berbicara untuk mengeluarkan isi pikiranya.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi Sasuke-san?, Ke-kenapa tadi Kaasan meminta maaf padaku?, Bukankah kau tau jika semua ini salahku?" Lanjut Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke memunggunginya yang masih setia akan kebungkamannya.

Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke sejenak memejamkan matanya dan seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari Hinata barusan.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku" ketus Sasuke dengan menatap kearah Hinata.

"Baiklah jika Sasuke-san tidak ingin mengatakanya padaku, a-aku akan keluar dan mengatakan semua kebenarannya agar tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman di rumah ini" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hinata lengsung melangkah dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan apapun, jika kau ingin hubungan Itachi dan Konan tetap bertahan" tahan Sasuke dengan menahan Hinata dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sudah hampir membuka pintu.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-san?"

"Cih! bisakah kau tidak membuat kepalaku sakit dengan memanggil namaku seperti itu" dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mengurung Hinata diantara pintu dan dirinya.

"Apa Sasuke-san marah karena aku memanggil nama depannya, sepertinya aku sudah lancang memanggilnya seperti itu" batin Hinata yang terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke barusan.

"Go-Gomen Uciha-san a-aku sudah lanca-!" perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau berniat memanggil semua orang di sini dengan sebutan Uciha? Bukankah sekarang kau juga seorang Uciha! Jadi hentikan suffix -san mu dariku" sambung Sasuke dengan memandang wajah Hinata yang tengah menunduk.

"Apa mauksud Sasuke-san? apa dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Sasuke-kun" pikir Hinata dengan kebingungan.

"Kau mendengarku?" Selidik Sasuke, karena Hinata terus diam.

"Ha'i Sasuke-" perkataan Hinata kembali terhenti ketika Hinata merasakan pintu yang dia sandari sekarang sedikir bergetar.

Tok tok tok.

"Hinata-chan! Waktunya makan malam, turunlah kebawah dan kau Sasuke ikutlah turun kebawah" dengan sedikit berteriak Mikoto memanggil Sasuke dan Hinata dari balik pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Ha'i Kaasan!" Sambung Hinata dari dalam dengan menatap Sasuke sekan- akan meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskan kurungannya.

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam Sa-su-ke--ku-kun" Hinata memberanikan diri menayai Sasuke dengan kemudiam memejamkan matanya disaat merasa Mokoto sudah pergi.

"Apa sekarang Sasuke-san akan marah lagi ketika aku memanggilnya dengan Sasuke-kun" batin khawatir Hinata dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

merasa tidak adanya tanda-tanda protes dari Sasuke akan penggilannya membuat Hinata dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan sekarang yang di dapati Hinata adalah Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-san tidak mau ikut makan malam" sekilas menatap Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar.

Plan

Dimeja makan keluarga Uchiha, sama seperti biasa hening tanpa adanya obrolan ringan, yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah gesekan pisau makan dan beberapa bunyi sumpit.

"Hinata! Bisa kita bicara" suara barinton Fugaku memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan tersebut, perlahan Fugaku berdiri dengan memberi kode pada Hinata agar mengikutinya dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Mengenai Sasuke, tolang maafkan dia" Fugaku membuka suara ketika sudah berada dalam ruangan bersama Hinata.

"Ano se-sebenarnya aku-" Hinata seketika menghentikan bicaranya saat teringat dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan beberapa menit lalu.

"Sasuke-san menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan kebenaran dimana Sasuke-san lah yang sudah dijebak disini, itu artinya jika aku mengatakan semuanya mingkin saja Fugaku-jisan akan marah padaku, meyuruhku pergi dari rumah ini dan kemudian Itachi-nii pasti akan berpisah dengan Konan-nee demi menjadi ayah dari anakku." Batin Hinata yang terlihat resah setelah memeikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Ternyata Sasuke-san sudah berpikir sejauh ini" lanjut Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan memikirannya.

"Hinata!" Panggilan Fugaku memecahkan semua pemikiran diotak Hinata.

"A-aku su-sudah memaafkan Sasuke-san, ma-maksuku Sasuke-kun" tersenyum canggung Hinata mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, mengurangi kegugupnya.

"Apa kau ingin tidur di kamar yang berbeda dari Sasuke?" Lanjut Fugaku memastikan Hinata memang sudah menerima Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak! Maksudku Tidak masalah jika aku harus berbagi kamar dengan Sasuke-kun, lagi pula sekarang a-aku sudah menjadi istri Sasuke-kun" dengan sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya, Hinata mulai berani menatap wajah pria yang sudah menjadi mertuanya.

"Kau benar!" Sedikit tersenyun Fugaku menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa langsung menemui Tousan" lanjut Fugaku dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian

SASUHINA

Srekkkk

Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, Hinata memasukkan tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarka bunyi sedikitpun.

"Ternyata memang sudah tidur" batin Hinata saat melihat Sasuke sudah tertidur dikasur, lama menatap Sasuke sekarang perhatian Hinata tertuju pada wajah Sasuke yang terluka.

"Kupikir aku salah menilaimu Sasuke-kun, aku selalu berpikir untuk tidak berurusan denganmu terutama setelah melihat sikapmu terhadap Sakura-chan, tapi sekarang, aku malah melihat kau yang rela melakukan semua ini demi menjaga hubungan Itachi-nii dengan Konan-nee" kagum Hinata dengan masih memperhatikan Sasuke.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata langsung mengambil Kotak obat diatas meja dan mulai mendekati Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mulai membersikan luka diwajah Sasuke dengan sangat lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Refleks Sasuke yang merasakan dingin disudut bibirnta dan menangkap tangan Hinata menghentika aktivitas yang di lakukan Hinata.

"Lu-luka mu harus segera di obati Sasuke-kun" jelas Hinata dengan menatap tangannya yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu! nanti juga sembuh sendiri" melepaskan pegangannya dari Hinata, Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ta-pi jika tidak diobati, mungkin lukanya akan infeksi" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan Khawatir. "A-aku akan mengobatinya dengan pelan, jadi tidak kau tidak akan merasa sakit" lanjut Hinata meyakinkan.

"Kau pikir aku menolak karena takut sakit" sambung Sasuke yang tidak terima akan ucapan Hinata.

"Go-gomen Sasuke-kun a-aku tidak bermaksud" menundukan kepalanya Hinata mulai merapikan kembali kotak obat yang dia pakai.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas kebaikkan Sasuke-kun dengan mengobati lukanya" batin Hinata yang merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Cih! Lakukan dengan cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

perkataan Sasuke sukses mendapat respon terkejut serta tatapan yang berbinar dari wajah Hinata dengan cepat Hinata kembali membuka Kotak obat yang dia pegang

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak berdaya saat melihat wajahnya mulai sedih" pikir Sasuke di saat Hinata sudah mulai mengobati lukanya kembali.

Skip time

"Sudah selesai!" Seyuman mengembang di wajah Hinata ketika sudah berhasil menempelkan plester terakhir di hidung Sasuke.

Setelah meletakkan kotak obat yang tadi dia gunakan keatas meja, dengan perlahan Hinata mengambil satu bantal di tempat tidur Sasuke dan meletakkannya ke atas sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heran Sasuke yang melihat perbuatan Hinata.

"Ano a-aku akan tidur di sofa saja"

"Apa kau berniat membuatku terlihat jahat dirumah ini dengan membiarkan seorang wanita hamil tidur disofa!"

Perkataan Sasuke seketika membuat Hinata terdiam dari aktivitasnya.

"Tidurlah disamping ku, bukankah sekarang kau adalah striku"

Mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata istriku padanya, membuat Hinata kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Ku pikir Sasuke-kun tidak menganggap pernikahan ini ada, tapi tadi dia mengatakan aku istrinya. iya Sasuke-kun memang benar sekarang aku istrinya jadi sudah seharunya aku tidur disampingnya" mengambil kembali bantal yang dia letakkan, dan dengan perlahan Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sasuke.

Hening! Itulah yang terjadi dikamar di kamar itu. Dimana Hinata tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sementara Sasuke setia dalam kebungkamannya.

"Apa kau pernah berniat menggugurkan anak di kandunganmu?" Sasuke membuka suara menecahkan suasan dan sukses mendapat tatapan terkejut yang ditunjukan dari Hinata.

"Baka! apa yang sudah kau katakan Sasuke" maki Sasuke yang merutukin kebodohan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak, walau bagai manapun juga dia tetaplah anakku" mengelus perutnya sejenak, dengan menatap Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau membenciku? Karena telah melakukan semua ini padamu" selidik Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Tidak! Seharusnya Sasuke-kun lah yang membenciku, karena kesalahanku Sasuke-kun jadi telibat dalam pernikahan ini" jujur Hinata dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Cih! Ternyata dia masih belum tau yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa belum ada yang memberitahunya?" gumam Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata yang merasa seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya? Walau bagai manapun dia tetap anakku" menatap wajah Hinata yang ada disampingnya, Sasuke menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Hinata.

"Ano u-usianya masih satu bulan, ja-jadi kemungkinan kau belum bisa merasakanya" gugup Hinata yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mencoba merasakannya" dengan menyeringai Sasuke menatap Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Be-berikan tangan mu Sasuke-kun" pinta Hinata dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa menyentuh perutnya.

"Di-sini, di-a ada disini Sasuke-kun" lanjut Hinata ketika tangan Sasuke sudah sukses mendarat diperut ratanya.

Merasakan tangan Sasuke tengah mengelus perutnya, membuat wajah Hinata memanas dan bisa di pastika sekarang wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat, Dan ketika menyadari ketika Sasuke sedang fokus mengelus perutnya membut Hinata sedikit merasa senang

"Aku ingin memeluknya!" Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke langsung menenggelamkan Hinata kedalam pelukkannya, menutup matanya merasakan kenyamanan yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Apa Sasuke-kun tengah memelukku atau atau Sasuke-kun hanya ingin memeluk anakku, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku, semoga saja Sasuke-kun tidak merasakan detak jantungku saat ini?" Batin Hinata dengan menyentuh dadanya yang sekarang sedang berdetak tidak karuan.

Pagi di Konoha

Eeemmm!

Suara erangan pelan Hinata yang sekarang sedang berusaha keras membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dan dengan pelahan akhirnya Hinata berhasil membuka matanya, tapi hal pertama yang baru saja dia lihat seketika membuat Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang sekarang dia lihat.

"Sa--sasuke-kun?, Ternyata semalam bukanlah mimpi, aku memang benar- benar sudah menikah dengan Sasuke-kun.

Tunggu dulu ada apa dengan posisi ini?Ke-kenapa aku bisa tidur dengan berbagi bantal dengannya" pikir heran Hinata dengan melihat wajahnya hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya mencoba memperlebar jarang antara dirinya dan Sasuke, tapi usahanya gagal karena rambutnya sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi akibat ditindis kepala Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan" gumam Hinata yang sekarang malah menatap wajah Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya.

"Menikmati pemandangan nona Uciha" perlahan membuka matanya, Sasuke balas menatap wajah Hinata yang berjarak beberapa senti diatasnya.

"Ka-kau menindis rambatku Sa-Sasuke-kun, bi-bisa kau angkat kepalamu?" Gugup Hinata yang ketahuan memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Sekilas menyeringai Sasuke seketika mengangkat kepalanya tanpa suara dan tidak disangka-sangka Sasuke malah menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir ramun Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku mengangkat kepalaku seberapa tinggil lagi" ucap Sasuke ketika sudah melepaskan ciuman pada Hinata yang sudah terdiam bak patung di atasnya.

Ucapan Sasuke seketikan membuat Hinata kembali bisa berpikir normal dan dengan gerakkan cepat Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dengan langsung menuju arah kamar mandi.

"Selalu menyenangkan melihat wajah manismu Hime" dengan sedikit tersenyum melihat Hinata sudah sepenuhnya masuk dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke segera kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

"A-apa yang baru saja Sasuke-kun lakukan! ia sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, tunggu! Apakah ini memang ciuman pertamaku? Apa mungkin malam itu kami juga sudah melakannya" membayankan semua pemikiran di kepalanya seketika membuat wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah.

"Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan Hinata" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kembali memandang dirinya yang terpantul di cermin kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mandi" lanjut Hinata dengan menyalakan shower.

PLAN

"Apa kau lelah Hinata-chan?" Mikota membuka suara karena sedari tadi menemani Hinata berkeliling di sekitar Mansion Uchiha.

"Tidak juga Kaasan" senyum lembut Hinata.

"Tiga bulan lagi hari kelulusanmu, apa kau serius ingin berhenti sekolah Hinata-chan?" Selidik Mikoto memastikan dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

"Tapi jika kau masih ingin sekolah, Kaasan akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang kehamilanmu Hinata, lagi pula Konan mengatakan jika kehamilanmu masih dirahasiakan" lanjut Mikoto dengan menatap Hinata serius.

"Ini sudah sore Kaasan, sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun pasti akan pulang" menatap Mikoto yang ada di sampingnya Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Gomenne Kaasan! Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku tidak bisa jika harus bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura-chan" batin yang menatap Mikoto dengan senyumannya.

"Kaasan! Hinata-chan kalian dari mana?" Selidik Itachi ketika bertemu Mikoto dan Hinata di ruang tamu.

"Kaasan sedang menujukan seluk beluk kediaman kita pada Hinata-chan. Tapi! Kapan kau pulang Itachi-kun? Bukankah biasanya kau pulang sebelum jam makan malam" heran Mikoto yang sedikit terkejut melihat Itachi sudah berada di rumah

"Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan di kantor Kaasan, lagipula bukankah tadi pagi Kaasan mengatakan jika Hinata ingin makan takoyaki, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang dan memberikan ini pada Hinata" mengangkat pelastik yang berisi takoyaki, Itachi menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah terlihat sangat senang.

"I--Itachi-nii! Sebenarnya semalam apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan, sehingga luka di wajahnya bertambah?" Tanya Hinata ketika sudah di kamarnya ditemani Itachi yang membawakan takoyakinya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, jadi jangan khawatir" sambung Itachi dengan memberikan takoyakinya pada Hinata.

"Itachi-nii tidak tau kebenarannya, sebenarnya Sasuke-kun tidak pantas mendapatkan perakuan it-"

"Kau lah yang tidak tau kebenarannya Hinata, bahkan sudah sangat jelas jika Sasuke yang merencanakan semua ini" sambung Itachi yang menatap heran kearah Hinata.

"Maksud Itachi-nii?, apa yang Sasuke-kun rencanakan? aku tidak mengerti!" Heran Hinata.

"Sebenarnya-"

BRAKK!

TBC

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Vote dan komentar kalian semangat menulisku

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

1-10-2018

See You Next Chapter


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Pair :Sasuhina

"Kau lah yang tidak tau kebenarannya Hinata, bahkan sudah jelas Sasuke lah yang merencanakan semua ini" sambung Itachi yang menatap heran kearah Hinata

"Maksud Itachi-nii, apa yang Sasuke-kun rencanakan? Aku tidak mengerti" heran Hinata

"Sebenarnya-"

Brakk!

《 PLAN 》

"Keluar dari kamarku" membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan sesekali mengatur nafasnya Sasuke berjalan mendatangi Itachi yang sedang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Wah kau pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya Sasuke" sambung Itachi dengan seringaiannya.

"Sekarang aku tidak ingin diganggu, jadi cepat keluar dari kamarku" emosi Sasuke dengan menyeret Itachi ke arah pintu.

"Berusaha menyembuyikan kebenaran Sasuke?" Bisik Itachi ketika sudah berada di luar pintu dan seketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi aku bisa mengatakannya nanti" lanjut Itachi dengan menyeringai dan dijawab Sasuke dengan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Brakk!

"Jika saja tadi aku tidak melihat mobil Itachi sudah terparkir di depan munggkin sekarang Hinata sudah tau semuanya." Pikir lega Sasuke dengan sekilas melirik Hinata yang masih setia duduk ditempatnya ketika bersama Itachi tadi.

"Apa Itachi mengatakan sesuatu? maksudku! Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" selidik Sasuke dengan menatap wajah bingung Hinata setelah mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Ti-tidak ada! Itachi-nii hanya memberikan ini" Hinata memperlihatkan takoyaki yang ada di tangannya.

"Takoyaki?" Heran Sasuke

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku ingin makan takoyaki jadi Itachi-nii membelikannya untukku" jelas Hinata apa adanya dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Cih! Kenapa harus Itachi yang membelikannya" batin kesal Sasuke, tapi sesaat kemudian Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata dengan meyeringai.

"Benarkah! Coba aku lihat?" Mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata.

"In-i" Hinata memberikan bungkusan Tokoyaki pada Sasuke.

Pluk!

"Aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sasuke dengan santainya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah Hinata yang terkejut saat Tokoyakinya sudah berhamburan dilantai.

"Ta-takoyakinya. Aku bahkan belum sempat memakannya satu pun." Spontan Hinata dengan menatap sedih Takoyaki yang ada di lantai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ganti bajumu kita beli yang baru." Sasuke sekilas tersenyum karena merasa rencananya sudah berhasil.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, kau baru saja pulang, kau pasti lelah bukan." Tolak halus Hinata

"Aku bisa istirahat nanti, jadi cepat ganti bajumu"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-ku-!"

"Apa kau ingin aku yang mengganti bajumu?" Sasuke yang mulai hilang kesabarannya seketika langsung dijawab Hinata dengan gelengan kepalanya yang cepat.

"Sa--Sasuke-kun! Ka-karena kita sudah terlanjur pergi, bo-boleh a-aku makan permen kapas juga." Hinata menatap kearah Sasuke yang tengah menyetir dengan memainkan kedua telunjuknya disaat wajahnya sudah merah padam karena merasa malu.

"Permen kapas! Itu artinya kita harus pergi ketaman Hiburan." Respon Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata dan mendapati Hinata yang mengangguk.

"Aku benci keramaian." Lanjut Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata seketika mengembungkan kedua pipinya, dengan sekaligus menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata.

"Gomen! Kali ini Kaasan tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu" gumam Hinata dengan terus mengelus perutnya.

"Apa ini dikatakan mengidam?" Pikir Sasuke heran saat mendengar gumaman Hinata dan sekilas melirik Hinata yang tengah mengelus perut ratanya berulang kali.

SKIP TIME

"Turunlah" setelah menghentikan Mobil mewahnya, Sasuke seketika melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang di pakai Hinata.

"Te-tempat ini?" Kaget Hinata ketika melihat jika sekarang mereka sudah ada di taman Hiburan.

"Sa--Sasuke-kun! Bukan kau tadi mengata-!"

"Hari ini bukan hari pekan, jadi tidak akan terlalu bayak orang yang datang." Respon Sasuke dengan berjalan medahului Hinata untuk segera mencari keberadaan permen kapas yang di inginkan Hinata.

Dengan seyuman yang mengembang Hinata mengejar Sasuke sedikit berlari.

Ketika sudah berada tepat di samping Sasuke tanpa Hinata sadari sekarang dirinya malah memperhatikan intes tangan besar Sasuke yang bisa dipastikan dapat memberikan kehangatan pada jari mungil Hinata jika saja tangan Hinata berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali menyantuh tangan Sasuke-kun" pikir Hinata yang semakin intens melihat kearah tangan Sasuke.

"Apa ini keinginanmu?" Sekilas Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perutnya.

"Kaasan mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh mengabaikan keinginan anakku, jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan? apakah aku benar-benar harus menyentuhnya?" batin Hinata dengan sesekali menarik nafas panjang.

Dan setelah memikirkanya perlahan namun pasti Hinata mendekatkan tangan mungilnya kearah tangan besar Sasuke, dengan perlahan Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan cepat dan langsung melepaskannya detik itu juga.

Sementara Sasuke sekilas merasakan tangannya tengah di genggang langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata yang sekarang sudah bersikap seolah-oleh tidak terjadi apapun.

"Memalukan sekali, jangan pernah lagi meminta yang aneh-aneh, kau mengerti" batin Hinata dengan wajah sudah semerah tomat saat melihat kearah perutnya.

"Cih!" Sekilas menyeringai Sasuke seketika mengambil tangan Hinata yang berada di perutnya dan kemudian menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kita harus cepat, sudah hampir malam" Sasuke seketika menarik pelan tangan Hinata ke arah penjual permen kapas.

Hinata yang masih bingung mencerna kejadian barusan, dimana Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganya, membuat Hinata hanya mengikuti Sasuke dengan diam.

"Berikan aku satu permen kapas" kata Sasuke dengan masih setia menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Cih! Bahkan bukan dihari pekanpun tetap banyak orang yang datang kesini" pikir Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan tatapan liar para wanita di sekelilingnya.

"Arigathou" ucap Hinata dengan terseyum simpul ketika sudah mengambil permen kapas dari sang penjual.

"Sudahlah! melihatnya senang begini mana mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya langsung pulang" batin Sasuke ketika melihat seyuman diwajah manis Hinata, dan dengan pemikiran itu Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata untuk menjauh dari keramaian.

"Sasuke-kun sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya, apa mungkin Sasuke-kun tadi sadar jika aku sudah memegang tangannya?" Pikir Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya dan kembali mengikuti arah dimana Sasuke membawanya.

"Duduklah!" Perintah Sasuke dan seketika kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ka-kau mau kemana?" sedikit mengeraskan suaranya Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sudah berjarak satu meter de depannya.

"Tetaplah disini, Ada yang harus ku beli." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa belum kembali?" Gumam Hinata dengan menatap sekeliling dimana sinar matahari sudah sepenuhnya digantikan sinar bulan.

"Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin meningalkanku sendiri" gumam Hinata meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"A-apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, sudah 15 menit lebih aku menunggu tapi Sasuke-kun belum juga kembali" Khawatir Hinata yang sekarang sudah mulai merasa cemas

Plukk!

Seporsi takoyaki mendarat mulus di samping Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata langsung menghadap kearah orang yang memberikan Takoyaki tersebut, dan ketika melihat orang yang memberikannya seketika membuat Hinata menjadi lega.

"Sasuke-kau kau-"

"Antriannya panjang" potong Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ku pikir Sasuke-kun sudah lupa" sekilas menatap kearah Sasuke, Hinata mulai meniup takoyaki yang ada di tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Hinata mulai memasukkan Tokoyakinya kedalam mulut.

"Setelah ini kita akan langsung pulang" lanjut Sasuke dengan membukakan botol mineral dan langsung memberikannya pada Hinata.

MANCION UCHIHA

"Wah! sudah jam 9 Sasuke-kun, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya" gumam Hinata yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kau terlalu sibuk tertawa hari ini, jadi mana mungkin sadar" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan menatap Hinata yang tengah merapikan beberapa boneka yang dia dapat dari beberapa permainan dari taman hiburan.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun! Sebagai gantinya akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hinata langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Oi Sasuke! buka pintunya!" Panggil Itachi Dengan terus menendang puntu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisa kah kau mengetuk dengan menggunakan tangan" ketus Sasuke ketika membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa melakukannya" Itachi seketika memindah tumpukkan beberapa berkasnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa semua ini?" Heran Sasuke yang melihat tumpukkan dokumen yang sudah berpindah di tangannya.

"Pekerjaan mu! Dan jangan lupa mengirimkannya ke emailku sebelum besok pagi" lanjut Itachi yang kemudian menyeringai.

"Kenapa baru memberikannya! kau tidak melihat jam berapa sekarang! Kau pikir bagaimana caraku menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini dengan waktu beberapa jam saja!" Geram Sasuke yang merasa kesal dengan Itachi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkencan setelah pulang dari sekolah?.

Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah ingin memberikannya, tapi kau sudah tidak ada di kamar" balas Itachi dengan menambah seringaiannya.

"KAU!"

"Gunakanlah otak jeniusmu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya baka Otouto" setelah mengatakan itu Itachi langsung meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan wajah santai tampa dosa.

"Sasuke-kun airnya suda-! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke kun?" Heran Hinata saat melihat Sasuke terlihat tengah sibuk mengetik laptopnya di meja sofa.

"Menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan kantor." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun selalu bekerja setelah pulang sekolah? Sasuke-kun pasti sangat lelah dari pulang sekolah sampai sekarang dia belum ada istirahat. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak berlama-lama bermain di taman Hiburan" batin Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah.

Skip time

"Minumlah Sasuke-kun" Hinata meletakkan segelas kopi di meja.

"Kapan kau membuatnya?" heran Sasuke karena sedari tadi walaupun dia sedang sibuk bekerja Sasuke tetap sesekali mengawasi Hinata agar tidak keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun terlalu fokus sampai tidak menyadariku keluar" jawab Hinata yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun! Seharusnya tadi kita langsung pulang ketika aku menghabiskan takoyakinya, tapi aku malah memintamu menemaniku menaikki beberapa wahana" sesal Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan Salahmu, lagi pula tadi cukup menyenangkan" kata Sasuke dengan menghentikan semua aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi menyibukan dirinya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun ak-"

"Sudahlan tidur sana, kau lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang" meminum kopi yang diberikan Hinata, Sasuke memperlihatkan jam 11 di arlojinya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" bohong Hinata dengan spontan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku melihatmu beberapa kali menguap, sebelum kau memberikan kopi ini" lanjut Sasuke dengan menatap Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ta-tapi Sa--Sasuke-kun, kau sama sekali belum istirahat semenjak pulang sekolah, ja-jadi aku juga tidak akan tidur sebelum Sasuke-kun tidur" menundukkan wajahnya Hinata menyembuyikan semburan merah yang sudah menyebar di seluruh wajahnya.

Melihat wajah memerah Hinata membuat Sasuke menyeringai, dengan menyentuh lembut rambut panjang Hinata dan sesekali memainkannya Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Apa kau sedang mengundangku untuk tidur bersama." bisik Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

Bisikkan Sasuke, seketika membuat Hinata spontan menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah merah padamnya.

"A-aku! Ano a-aku se-sebenarnya-"

"Tidur sana, aku akan tidur jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai" potong Sasuke yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukkan persetujuan dari Hinata.

UCIHA CORPORATION

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau belum mengirimnya ke emailku" maki Itachi ketika telponnya sudah diangkat Sasuke.

"Benarkan, sepertinya aku lupa" Ujar Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Kau tau sudah jam berapa ini! Satu jam lagi rapatnya akan dimulai, dan sekarang aku bahkan belum mempelajari isi dari file yang kau buat baka Otouto" geram Itachi

"Bukankah kau pengendara mobil yang handal, datang lah kerumah dan ambil filenya di laptoku, dan jangan lupakan otak jeniusmu kau pasti bisa memahaminya dengan waktu yang singkat" menjawab makian Itachi dengan santai Sasuke terseyum menyeringai.

"KAU!-"

"Kelasku sudah dimulai" potong Sasuke dengan mematikan ponselnya.

"Itulah yang kau dapatkan kerena membuatku tidak bisa tidur memeluk istriku" gumam Sasuke yang masih perasakan lelah karena semalaman mengerjakan dokumen yang di berikan Itachi.

"Ini dia laptopnya" membuka laptop canggih milik sang adik Itachi mulai mencari letak file yang dia butuhkan.

"Akhirnya" gumam Itachi ketika sudah menemukan file yang dia butuhkan, dengan menutup semua folder yang dia buka, tiba-tiba mata Itachi tertuju pada satu folder yang terlihat aneh.

Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi tanpa ragu Itachi membuka folder tersebut

"Cih! Ternyata dia masih menyimpan semua foto ini" Gumam Itachi yang melihat foto Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang tidur bersama. Tanpa ragu Itachi langsung menghapus foto yang dianggapnya menjijikan itu.

"Tunggu, apa ini" lanjut Itachi yang melihat sebuah video tersimpan didalamnya.

"BAKA! KUBUNUH KAU SASUKE!" geram Itachi ketika melihat video tersebut, ternyata berisi video dimana Sasuke dan Hinata sedang mabuk di bar satu bulan yang lalu

"Menjijikan" umpat Itachi dan langsung memformat habis isi laptop Sasuke.

Sebelum benar-benar mematikan laptop Sasuke, Itachi sekilas menyeringai dan kemudian mengetikan beberapa kata di laptop Sasuke.

KEDIAMAN UCHIHA

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata, Kaasan dan Tousan sudah sepakat dengan hal ini" kata Mikota yang membuat Hinata berhenti dari aktivitas memasaknya

"A-aku terserah Kaasan saja" jawab Hinata dengan menatap kearah Mikoti

"Baguslah, Kaasan sudah memintanya datang sore ini, jadi persiapkan dirimu Hinata-chan" lanjut Mikoto dengan mengembangkan senyumannya.

, sh ,

"Melelahkan sekali" gumam Sasuke dengan perlahan masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" geram Sasuke ketika melihat pria yang sering dia aja berkelahi saat Junior High School sedang berada di kamarnya, dan sekarang kemarahan Sasuke semakin memuncak ketika melihat Hinata yang sudah tertidur dimeja dengan bertumpu kedua tangannya

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Toneri" ulang Sasuke dengan mencengkran kerah baju Toneri dan menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Toneri yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

TBC

Taqabbalallahu Minna Wa Minkum

Tiada kata seindah maaf..

Bila ada kata dan perbuatan yang khilaf.

Kiranya maaf yang kami harapkan

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri.

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

2-10-2018

See you Next Chapter


	7. chapter 7

Kebenaran yang sesungguhnya

Disclamber : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romanatis

Pair : Sasuhina

Semua di Chapter ini berisi flasback sebelum insiden Sasuhina di bar satu bulan yang lalu.

Selamat membaca

《 PLAN 》

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mengangkat telponnya.

"Sasuke! Sebenarnya ketika aku mengikuti gadis yang kau perintahkah, aku tidak sengaja melihat temannya yang berambut pirang memberikan sejenis obat padanya." Beritahu seorang pria disebrang telpon dengan nada serius.

"Obat apa yang kau maksud?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Sepertinya itu obat perangsang" jawab Zetsu yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon menatap Ino dan Hinata tengah berbicara.

"APA!" Terkejut Sasuke dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Suruh Hidan menggantikanmu menjaga Hinata, dan Kau! Awasih wanita yang memberikan obat itu, jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan beritahu aku." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke langsung menutup telponnya.

"Gadis berambut pirang? Ck Yamanaka Ino. Tapi kenapa dia memberikan obat perangsang pada Hinata" Pikir Sasuke dengan mengetuk mejanya dengan telunjuk.

Akatsuki Club

"Ini kah tempat yang sering Sasuke-kun kunjungi ketika kesal" pikir Ino ketika melihat club di depannya baru saja di buka.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun akan datang hari ini, lagi pula tadi dia terlihat sangat kesal ketika satu kelompok denganku." Yakin Ino yang kemudian berjalan kearah meja di bar itu

"Ahhh! Tapi Hinata beruntung sekali karena satu kelompok dengan Sai-kun." Memikirkan tentang Shimura Sai membuat wajah Ino tiba-tiba bersemu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Ujar Zetsu yang dari tadi mengikuti Ino, kini sudah berpura-pura menjadi pelan Bar.

"A-Ano se-sebernya-!" Perkataan Ino tergantung ketika Ino menatap tajam kearah pria yang baru ditemuinya.

"Jika aku tidak salah liat, sepertinya dia pria yang pernah mengikuti Hinata waktu itu?" Pikir Ino yang mulai mengingat-ingat akan wajah Zetsu.

"Aku Bartender disini nona, tapi aku belum sempat mengganti pakainku." lanjut Zetsu ketika melihat tatapan curiga Ino.

"Aku ingin memesan 1 kamar untuk malam ini." tidak lagi mengingat pikirannya yang tadi, sekarang Ino menatap Zetsu yang ada di depannya

"Ingin menghabiskan malam bersama kekasih mu Nona" sedikit terseyum Zetsu membalas tatapan Ino

"Tidak" jawab Ino singkat

"Benarkah tapi tadi saya tidak sengaja melihat wajah nona yang bersemu" tanya Zetsu agar bisa mengetahui tujun Ino datang kesini.

"Ka-kamar itu untuk temanku" sambung Ino dengan cepat, tidak terima dengan perkataan Zetsu.

"Gadis yang polos, dia sama sekali tidak berbohong" pikir Zetsu ketika melihat wajah tidak terima dari Ino

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kamarnya atas nama siapa?" Lanjut Zetsu memastikan.

"Sakura- ,maksudku..." menggantungkan kalimatnya Ino menganalisis semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Jika Sasuke-kun mengetahui kamar itu dipesan atas nama Sakura pasti Sasuke-kun tidak mau bertanggung jawab, karena Sasuke-kun akan mengira jika semua kejadian itu sudah di direncanakan Sakura-chan. Tapi Jika kamar itu atas namaku Sasuke-kun pasti juga curiga.

Hinata! Ya Hinata. Sasuke-kun pasti tidak akan curiga, lagi pula Hinata juga akan datang kesini jadi wajar jika dia memesan kamar. Pikir Ino dengan seringaiannya

"Nona?" Panggil Zetsu yang ketika Ino masih belum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" sambung Ino dengan yakin

"Gomen Hinata-chan namamu harus tertulis di tempat yang tidak baik seperti ini" batin Ino yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Baikalah kamar no 9" kata Zetsu dengan memberikan kunci ke tangan Ino

Mengambil kunci yang diberikan Zetsu, Ino segera pergi ke kamar tersebut dengan memandangi kamera yang dari tadi dia bawa

"Akan kupastikan Sasuke-kun bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu nanti Sakura-chan" gumam Ino yang terdengar Zatsu

"Ikutin gadis itu!" printah Zetsu pada seorang playan di bar Itu dan kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ketika Zetsu kembali menelponnya.

"Wanita itu memesan kamar di club ku malam ini, dan dia sudah menyiapkan kamera di kamar no 9 untuk temannya. kamar itu di pesan atas nama Hyuga Hinata" Ucap Zetsu ketika telponnya sudah diangkat

"Tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar. Dia mengatakan jika dia akan memastikan pertanggung jawabanmu merhadap keadaan Sakura" lanjut Zetsu dengan menunggu respon Sasuke.

"Keraja bagus" sambung Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Sepertinya wanita itu merencanakan sesuatu untukmu, apa hari ini kau akan datang kesini" Ujar Zetsu memastika.

"Tentu!" Jawab Sasuke dengan menyeringai dan menutup telpon Zetsu detik itu juga.

"Obat perangsang dari Hinata? Pertanggung jawaban untuk Sakura? Kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menjebakku Yamanaka" sekilas menyeringai Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Kita akan buat permainan mu ini semakin menarik" Dengan mengambil ponsel di mejanya Sasuke kembali menelpon seseorang.

"Daidara-"

Akatsuki Club

"Jangan datang" gumam Sasuke dengan terus menenggak minumannya.

"Kau tidak akan tau apa yang bisa terjadi malam ini Hinata jika kau benar benar datang." pikir Sasuke dengan memperhatikan botol minuman yang sudah hampir setengah diminumnya, tapi sekarang perhatian Sasuke tiba-tiba teralihkan ketika nendengar suara wanita yang sedari tadi berada di kepalanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san bo-boleh aku du-duduk disini?" Gugup Hinata yang takut setengah mati mengekuarkan suaranya.

Saking gugupnya Hinata sampai memegang cangkirnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Ck! ternyata dia benar datang ke sini" gumam Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata dengan kembali meminum minumannya.

"Kenapa kau datang Hinata, apa kau sangat ingin aku tidur dengan Sakura" pikir Sasuke yang semakin kesal.

Sasuke melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dengan meminum minumannya tanpa henti, dengan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Hinata disampingnya, sampai pada tuangan terakhir dibotolnya ketika Sasuke ingin meminum minumannya tanpa di duga Hinata malah mengambil cangkirnya.

"Kembalikan!" Printah Sasuke dengan berdiri menyamakan posisinya dengan Hinata atau mungkin bisa disebut melebihi tinggi Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau pergi ketika aku mengabaikanmu, sekarang jangan pernah menyesal untuk yang akan terjadi nantinya Hinata." Batin Sasuke.

Menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat

"K-kau ti-tidak bo-" seketika perkataan Hinata terhenti ketika tiba tiba Sasuke mengambil cangkir yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan langsung meminumnya tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan." Sambung Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan seringaiannya pada Hinata.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Khawatir Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke kesulitan untuk duduk ketika selesai meminum cangkir yang dibawa Hinata.

"Selalu menghawatirkan orang lain seperti biasanya." pikir Sasuke ketika melihat raut wajah khawatir dari Hinata.

"Ak! Kepalaku" dengan menutup matanya rapat Sasuke merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san ayo ki-kita pergi da-dari sini?" Pinta Hinata dengan meletakkan cangkir yang sedari tadi dia pegang dan mengaitkan tangan Sasuke ke pundaknya dengan sedikit ragu karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata menyentuh tangan seorang pria.

"Cih! aku masih ingin minum jika kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah sendiri?" Tolak Sasuke dengan menarik tangannya dari pundak Hinata dan kembali mengisi cangkirnya dengan minuman

"Pergilah Hinata! Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu" batin Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ka-kau sudah mabuk Sasuke-san, kau ti-tidak boleh mi-minum lagi" pinta Hinata yang benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke.

"Urusai" tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, Sasuke kembali ingin meminun minumannya tapi seketika terhenti karena dengan tiba-tiba Hinata kembali mengambil cangkir yang ada di tangannya.

"KAU!" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Hinata sudah meminum habis minuman yang ada di cangkir tersebut.

"Kenapa kau malah meminumnya Hinata! Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa menolak apa yang akan kulakukan nanti"

"Khuk! khuk! minuman apa ini?" Batuk Hinata setelah habis meminum isi dari cangkir tersebut

"Cih! kenapa kepalaku semakin sakit" maki Sasuke yang merasa kepalanya bertambah pusing dan tidak lagi memperdulikan dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan.

"Efek obat itu mulai bereaksi, sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal" resah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mulai berani menjelajahi tubuh Hinata dengan tatapan liarnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama setelah Sasuke merasakan sakit di kepalanya, sekarang bahkan untuk berdiripun terasa sulit bagi Sasuke,

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata sayu tanpa memperlihatkan raut wajah kesalnya. Hinata jadi yakin jika efek obat itu benar-benar berhasil.

Tanpa adanya penolakkan lagi dari Sasuke, Hinata memapah Sasuke menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan Ino, tentunya di bar itu juga.

, sh ,

"Dia sudah datang." Daidara membuka suara saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang mengemudi melewati mobil Daidara yang terparkir.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya" Ujar pria berambut merah maron yang juga berada di dalam mobil yang Daidara.

"Aku sangat yakin! Semua ciri-ciri yang Sasuke katakan sama persis" dengan menjalankan mobilnya mencapai kecepatan tinggi, Daidara membalap mobil yang Ino kendarai bersama Sakura yang sekarang terlihat mabuk.

"Aku akan menghubungi Tobi dan Kakuzu kita buat semuanya lebih menarik" Seringai Sasori dengan memperhatikan banyaknya mobil yang ada di belakang mobil mereka

"Baiklah, saatnya bersenang-senang" Seringai Daidara langsung seketika memberhentikan mobilnya melintang di tengah- tengah jalan. Dan akibat dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sekarang semua mobil yang berada tepat di belakangnya seketika terhenti.

Thin...

Thin...

Thin...

Bunyi klapson kini terdengar meraja lela akibat ulah brutal Daidara yang dengan tiba-tiba memberhatikan mobil tampa aturan.

Kamar no 9

Merasa Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menolak akan perlakukannya membuat Sasuke semakin kehilangan kendalinya, terlebih melihat keadaan Hinata yang tengah mabuk dengan bajunya yang sedikit barantakkan akibat ulah Sasuke membuat Sasuke tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Dengan nafas memburu Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya langsung melepas baju yang dia kenakan dengan kasar tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

, sh ,

"SANPAI!" Panggil Tobi yang baru saja datang disusul Kangkuzu yang juga ikut memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa meminta berkumpul disini?" dengan wajah kesal, Kakuzu menatap tajam kearah Sasori.

"Kau akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak, jika bisa menahan kemacetan ini selama mungkin." Sambung Daidara dengan santai tanpa peduli dengan bunyi klapson berisik di sekitarnya.

"Senpai! Ada polisi yang datang." khawatir Tobi yang melihat kedatangan polisi mendekat kearah mereka semua.

"Kenapa kalian memarkir mobil di tengah jalan seperti ini?" Selidik seorang polisi dengan nada suara yang ditinggilan.

"Kenapa? Apa kami tidak boleh memarkir mobil disini, bukankah disini tempatnya luas." ucap Kangkuzu yang sekarang tengah berpura-pura mabuk.

"Ck ck ck Mendengar kata uang dia sudah mulai berakting." Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakuzu.

"Kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini Daidara, merepotkan sekali" gumam Sasori yang sekarang memperhatikan Tobi yang juga ikut pura-pura mabuk.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku menerima pekerjaan ini dapada Zetsu malah menerima pekerjaan dari Sasuke sebagai seorang penguntit." Kesal Daidara yang sedikit terganggu dengan buyi klapson di sekitarnya.

"Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar seorang maniak." Sambung Sasori kemudian.

"Berpura-puralah mabuk seperti mereka, aku akan mengempeskan mobilku dulu" meninggal kan Sasori diantara Khangkuzu dan Tobi, Daidara mulai mengempeskan mobilnya.

"AYO KITA BERPESTA!" triak Kakuzu yang dengan memgambil beberapa botol minuman di mobilnya, sementara Tobi lebih memilih membesarkan suara musik di mobilnya.

"Sumimasen! ada apa di depan sana? apa terjadi kecelakaan?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak hanya, hanya saja ada beberapa anak muda yang memarkirkan mobinya melintang menghalangi beberapa pengendara lainnya" sambung si pejalan kaki.

"Apa mungkin masih lama?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Sepertinya, karena mereka sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika kepolisian mendatangi mereka semua, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sengaja membocorkan ban mobil mereka agar mobil derek yang akan memindahkan mobil mereka" setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar sang pejalan kakipun pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Baiklah setelah kemacetan ini selesai kita pulang saja Sakura-chan dan sepertinya Hinata juga tidak sanggup memberi tahuku akan kegagalannya, oleh karena itu dia tidak menghubungiku sama sakali" setelah mengatakan itu Ino kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan menunggu kemacetan berhenti.

, sh ,

Mengeratkan pelukkannya pada seorang wanita di sampingnya membuat Sasuke semakin enggan membuka kelopak matanya, tapi setelah mengingat jika di kamar yang sedang dia tempati terdapat kamera yang di sembuyikan Ino membuat Sasuke dengan berat hari membuka matanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini" memandangi Hinata yang tertidur dengan membelakanginya membuat Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi" lanjut Sasuke dengan sekilas mencium kening Hinata.

"Apa ini! Kau masih memakainya?" Kesal Sasuke yang melihat kalung berliontin H dengan indah terpasang di leher jenjang Hinata.

"Kalung itu tidak pantas menghiasi lehermu Hime" perlahan namun pasti Sasuke melepas kalung yang Hinata pakai, dan seketika Sasuke kembali teringat dengan kamera yang Ino simpan di kamar tersebut untuk sebagai bukti.

Dengan setengah hati Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya untuk mengambil kamera yang Ino simpan dan meletakkannya kedalam bawah ranjang mereka.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau bagun tanpa melihat wajahku, Hime" sekilas menyeringai Sasuke kembali berbaring di samping Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan sesekali menghiup aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata yang sangat menyegarkan bagi Sasuke.

TBC

Chapter Khusus buat para readers yang penasaran sama kejadian sebanarnya diantara pasangan Sasuhina. kaya ada yang penasaran aja

Update akan di percepat jika para Readers memberikan komentar sebagai penyemangat saya menulis.

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah memberikan vote dan komentar

4-10-2018

See You Next Chapter


	8. chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated :T**

 **Pair :Sasuhina**

"Melelahkan sekali" gumam Sasuke dengan perlahan masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" geram Sasuke ketika melihat pria yang sering dia ajak berkelahi saat Junior High School sedang berada di kamarnya, dan sekarang kemarahan Sasuke semakin memuncak ketika melihat Hinata yang sudah tertidur dimeja dengan bertumpu kedua tangannya

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Toneri?" ulang Sasuke dengan mencengkran kerah baju sekaligus menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Toneri yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

《 PLAN 》

Mendengar suara berisik di sekitarnya membuat Hinata yang tertidur terpaksa membuka matanya kembali. Berhasil membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara seketika membuat mata Hinata membulat, ketika melihat Sasuke yang ingin memukul seorang pria yang sudah menjadi senpai mereka sejak Junior High School.

"Sasuke-kun! A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Toneri-senpai?" khawatir Hinata dengan seketika berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah ingin memukul Toneri.

"Sa--sasuke-kun lepaskan Toneri Senpai" kata Hinata saat melihat Sasuke masih mencengkram baju Toneri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang yang berani masuk me kamarku tanpa seizinku." sambung Sasuke dengan menatap Toneri tajam.

"Cih! Ternyata kau tidak tau apa-apa rupanya." Seringai Toneri dengan balas menatap Sasuke tajam.

"KAU!-"

"Sasuke-kun! Toneri-Senpai datang karena keinginan Tousan dan Kaasan." Beritahu Hinata, dengan memotong perkataan Sasuke, disaat Sasuke sudah benar-benar akan meninju Toneri.

"Apa?" Respon Sasuke yang seketika menatap Hinata yang berada disampungnya dengan selidik.

Merasakan cengkraman Sasuke melonggar dari kerah bajunya, dengan satu tarikkan kuat Toneri melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang Hinata, aku akan datang besok, jadi persiapkan dirimu." Sekilas menyeringai kearah Sasuke, dan tampa diduga Toneri langsung meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Hinata dengan mengacak lembut pucuk rambut Hinata yang membuat Hinata seketika terkejut.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian singkat tersebut terjadi tepat dihadapannya langsung berjalan menyusul kepergian Toneri, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Hinata menggenggan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tahan Hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Tapi Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Tuntut Sasuke dengan menatap Hinata serius.

Kepergian Toneri yang sudah tidak terlihat seketika membuat Hinata menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Tousan dan Kaasan ingin aku tetap sekolah karena hari kelulusan kita tinggal 3 bulan lagi, tapi dengan keadaanku saat ini itu semua tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun, jadi mereka sepakat untuk mencarikan seorang guru untukku dan gurunya adalah Toneri-senpai." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus Toneri? Tidak adakah guru lain?" Geram Sasuke yang masih tidak terima dengan keputusan orang tuanya.

"Setelah kelulusan Toneri-senpai dua tahun yang lalu, Toneri-senpai sudah menjadi salah satu guru dengan setifikat terbaik, lagi pula Toneri senpai berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kehamilanku." lanjut Hinata.

"Jadi dia tau tentang kehamilanmu?" Selidik Sasuke dengan seringainnya dan dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan kepala.

"Itu artinya dia tau jika kau sudah menikah denganku?" lanjut Sasuke memastikan.

"Ha'i" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepala.

"Baguslah dengan begini aku tidak perlu menggunakan tinjuku lagi untuk mencegahnya mendekati Hinata." Pikir Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Hm! Tapi kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tertidur di kamar ini ketika Toneri juga ada di sini?" lanjut Sasuke dengan Hinata menatap serius.

"Ke-ketika Tousan dan Kaasan pergi, kukira Toneri senpai juga sudah pulang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang, tapi aku malah tertidur dan ketika aku terbangun aku sudah melihat Sasuke-kun ingin memukul Toneri senpai." jujur Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menungguku?" Mengulan perkataan Hinata dengan sekilas menyeringai.

"Merindukanku Hime!" lanjut Sasuke dengan mengangkat wajah menunduk Hinata dengan jarinya untuk menghadapkannya pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

"An-o it-u tadi aku ti-tidak sengaja menemukan beberapa film horor di laci Sasuke-kun." gugub Hinata yang perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Hinata.

"A-aku menunggu Sasuke-kun ka-karena aku ingin meminjam DVD Sasuke-kun!" Beritahu Hinata dengan mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menonton film horor, Sasuke-kun!" lanjut Hinata dengan sedikit ragu.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, membuat Sasuke menjauhkan jarinya dari wajah Hinata dengan satu tarikkan nafas Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi sang istri.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Sasuke atas pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan.

"Kenapa? Ta-tapi aku sangat ingin menon-!"

"Kau akan ketakukan setelahnya." Sasuke seketika memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan ketakutan Sasuke-kun." Respon Hinata meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur setelah menontonnya." Sasuke seketika menatap Hinata serius.

"Jika aku ketakutan, ku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu Sasuke-kun." mohon Hinata dengan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tousan dan Kaasan sedang pergi untuk menghadiri peluncuran produk di suna bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan menatap wajah memelas Hinata dan langsung dijawab dengan menganggugkan kepala lesu dari Hinata.

"Itu artinya malam ini akan sangat sepi karena Tousan dan Kaasan akan pulang lusa, jadi apa kau masih ingin menonton film horor?" Selidik Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas Hinata.

"Ha'i" dengan mata yang berbinar Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menontonya setelah kita selesai makan malam." lanjut Sasuke kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **《 SKIP TIME 》**

"Kyaaaak Sasuke-kun cepat hentikan filmnya." Triak histeris Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya yang sekarang kepalanya sudah diselipkanya dibelakang Sasuke karena ketakutan.

"Cepat matikan Sasuke-kun!" Hinata tampa berhenti terus menerus mencengram lengan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya Hinata semakin memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

"Ini sudah film keempat yang ku ganti Hinata, apa kau akan menyuruhku menggantinya lagi?" kesal Sasuke dan langsung mematikan DVD miliknya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terputus?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin menonton apapun lagi Sasuke-kun." Menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kesal Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin tidur saja!" meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, Hinata langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dia ketakutan?" gumam Sasuke yang kemudian ikut menyusul Hinata dengan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan." Pikir Hinata dengan semakin mempererat selimutnya.

"Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara angin yang semakin kencang." Batin Hinata dengan semakin memejamkan matanya.

"Kuharap setelah ini tidak akan mati lampu" sambung Hinata yang semakin merasa takut.

"Kau tidak berniat berbagi selimut denganku Hinata?" suara barintone Sasuke seketika memecahkan semua pemikiran Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kaget Hinata saat mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Gomen!" Sesal Hinata ketika menyadari jika sekarang dia sedang memonopoli selimut di ranjang mereka.

Setelah mendengarkan semua ucapan Hinata, tanpa mengeluarkan suara Sasuke menarik selimut yang sudah di longgarkan Hinata, untuk menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada dan langsung memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke-kun bisa tertidur semudah itu?" heran Hinata ketika melihat mata Sasuke sudah terpejam.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak takut sama sekali?" lanjut Hinata dengan masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Kenapa sekarang hening sekali, aku bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi detikkan jam." menjelajahi kamar mereka dengan mata indahnya, Hinata kembali meneguk air liurnya sendiri karena perasaan takut yang mendera dirinya.

Brakk

"Kyaaaak!" Teriak spontan Hinata ketika melihat jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka dengan paksa.

"Ada apa?" Kaget Sasuke saat mendengar teriakkan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

"Je-jendelanya tiba-tiba terbuka Sasuke-kun!" Tunjuk Hinata pada jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka dengan angin kencang mulai masuk

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan maksud Hinata langsung menghampiri jendela tersebut untuk menutupnya dengan rapat.

"Cih! mengganggu saja" maki Sasuke ketika merasakan kekencangan angin dingin yang masuk dari jendela kamar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jendelanya terbuka, apa mungkin ada hantu yang buru masuk kekamar ini?" pikir Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah kembali merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di ranjang mereka.

"Sa--Sasuke-kun a-aku keta-!"

"Jangan katakan jika kau ketakakutan, ingatlah janjimu!" tanpa membuka matanya Sasuke memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Hinata.

"Aku menyesal sudah menonton film tadi" gumam Hinata yang terus meruntukki perbuatanya.

"Aku masih mengigat semua adegen di film tadi, terutama saat di kamar! Apa mungkinkah di bawah ranjangku juga ada-" seketika Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya memhapus semua pemikiran yang ada diotaknya.

Dengan memantapkan mentalnya, Hinata mulai menggeser posisi tidurnya dan mendekat pada Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun." cicit Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Hinata untuk kedua kalinya dan kemudian menyentuh lengan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hm?" sahut Sasuke dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun apa malam ini ka-kau tidak ingin memeluk anakmu." lanjut Hinata dengan wajah pucat karena ketakutannya sedari tadi.

"Cih! Ternyata dia benar-benar ketakutan." Batin Sasuke dengan sekilas menyeringai.

"Tidak!" Dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, Sasuke kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"Ta-tapi sepertinya dia sedikit ketakutan karena menonton film horor tadi" lanjut Hinata yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat menahan rasa malunya.

"Anakku tidak akan takut hanya karena menonton film" jelas Sasuke dengan kembali menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-kun bahkan tidak mau melihatku, jika saja Itachi-nii tidak menginap dirumah Konan-nee, pasti Itachi-nii akan menema-" pemikiran Hinata seketika lenyap ketika tanpa di duga Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata kedalam pelukkannya dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang menutupi telinga Hinata.

Cetaaarrrrrrr

"Petirnya keras sekali!" kaget Hinata yang langsung ikut membenamkan dirinya di pelukkan Sasuke.

Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar akibat mendengar suara petir yang keras, Hinata semakin mencengram baju yang di kenakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba memelukku, apa Sasuke-kun tau jika aku takut dengan petir?" pikir Hinata dengan perlahan mengadahkan kepalanya kearah Saauke.

"Ba-bagaimana Sa-Sasuke-kun tau jika akan ada petir?" Hinata memastikan.

"Aku sempat melihat ada kilat" kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun tau jika aku takut dengan petir" pikir Hinata dengan senyuman plus wajah memerahnya.

"Apa anakku baik-baik saja?" Selidik Sasuke yang seketika membuat senyuman Hinata menghilang.

Dengan sedikit anggukan kepala Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"Jadi Sasuke-kun memelukku karena anak ini, bukan karena dia tau jika aku takut petir.

Bagaimana jika malam itu Sasuke-kun benar-benar tidur bersama Sakura-chan, apa Sasuke-kun juga akan memeluk Sakura-chan seperti sekarang ini?" pikir Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak saat memikirkan Sasuke-kun memeluk Sakura-chan, bahkan semua ini tidak penah terjadi ketika aku melihat Itachi-nii yang memeluk Konan-nee, bukankah aku menyukai Itachi-nii" batin Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak takut padaku!" Sasuke membuka suara dengan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus takut pada Sasuke-kun." Heran Hinata dengan seketika menyingkirkan semua pemikirannya.

"Bukankah saat di atap sekolah kau sampai menangis karena takut padaku?" Dengan nada mengejek Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sekarang sedang menyembuyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Itu karena dulu kupikir Sasuke-kun bukanlah pria yang baik, tapi semua itu tidaklah benar ketika aku sudah mengenal Sasuke-kun, dan sepertinya sekarang aku mulai me-" Hinata seketika menghentikan ucapannya dengan menutup mulut sediri, dan mulai meruntukki kebodohan yang hampir dia lakukan.

"Me-? Apa maksudmu Hinata?" mengadahkan kembali wajah Hinata yang bersembunyi pada dada bidangnya, sekilas membuat Sasuke menyeringi.

"Aku me-mengantuk Sasuke-kun" Hinata langsung menutup matanya rapat ketika Sasuke berhasil menghadapkan wajah memerahnya pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Meyukaimu, kurasa aku mulai meyukaimu Sasuke-kun" batin Hinata dengan senyum saat merasakan Sasuke kini semakin mempererat pelukkanya padanya.

 **, sh ,**

"Tidak bisakah kau berheti menatap kami Sasuke?" Geram Toneri yang tidak bisa fokus mengajari Hinata karena keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kau liat sudah jam berapa ini, pulanglah!" Ketus Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan pukul 2 di arlogi mahalnya pada Toneri dengan menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan pulang jika Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang kuajarkan." Menatap Sasuke dengan tajam Toneri sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Kau lupa perjanjian yang kau tandatangani? Kau hanya mengajari Hinata selama 3 jam, jika Hinata masih belum mengerti itu bakanlah salahnya! Itu salahmu!" Maki Sasuke dengam menutup buku-buku Hinata.

"Salahku kau bilang! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengajari Hinata dengan benar ketika kau selalu meyuruhku menjaga jarak dari Hinata, menatap kami tanpa henti, menurutmu itu tidak mengganggu" balas Toneri yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan Sasuke.

"Cih menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalannya! jika Hinata masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanmu aku akan menggantikanmu menjelaskannnya, jadi cepatlah pulang" usir Sasuke.

"KAU-!"

"Toneri-senpai sebaiknya kau pulang, lagi pula sebentar lagi aku harus ke dokter kandungan, Mikoto Kaasan sudah membuat janji untuk hari ini!" potong Hinata yang sudah tidak sanggup mendengar pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Toneri didepanya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku pulang Hinata." ucap Toneri dengan membereskan semua alat mengajarnya.

"cih! Selalu saja mengganggu? Sebenarnya apa yg di pikirkan Sasuke, apa dia masih beranggapan aku menyukai Hinata, apa dia tidak tau jika aku sudah memilikki tunangan." gumam Toneri dengan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Dokter kandungan? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" Tuntut Sasuke yang menap Hinata dengan serius saat Toneri sudah pergi.

"Gomen! Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun, Aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Hinata berbicara dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau seorang Uchiha sekarang, apa yang akan di katakan orang jika melihat seorang gadis remaja pergi kedokter kandungan sendirian, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengatakan hal buruk tentang anakku." jelas Sasuke dan mengambil kunci mobil di lacinya.

 **《Skip time 》**

"Anakmu seorang perempuan" kata Suzune yang sekarang sedang memegang hasil USG dari pasiennya.

"Arigatou" ucap Kurenai pada Suzune yang telah memeriksanya.

"Wah ternyata keponakkanku nanti seorang perempunan" senang Ino ketika sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan bersama Kurenai.

"Haa sukurlah Sekolahku libur hari ini, jadi aku bisa menemani Baasan memeriksa kandungan." lanjut Ino dengan membatu Kurenai berjalan ke arah mobil mereka.

"Kau terlihat sangat sanang Ino-chan ketika mengetahui calon keponakkanmu nanti seorang perempuan." sambung Kurenai dengan terseyum.

"Tentu saja! kerana kami pasti bisa saling akrab nantinya" Ino membatu Kurenai memasukki mobilnya, sekilas terdiam Ino mulai teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Tas ku" kaget Ino yang mulai meraba tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Selidik Kurenai Heran.

"Tasku tertunggal di ruangan tadi, aku harus mengambilnya, tunggulah sebentar Baasan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kurenai Ino langsung berlari menuju ruangan pemeriksaan tadi.

"Sumimasen!" Perlahan membuka pintu pemeriksaan tadi, Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan pasti tapi tanpa di sangka langkah Ino tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat Sepasang manusia yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk di hadapan Shizune yang sedang menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Anak dalam kandunganmu terlihat sangat sehat" ucap Shizune pada sepasang manusia di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan!" Panggil Ino yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan lihat saat ini.

 **TBC**

 **Arigathou buat para readers yang udah ngasih plus membalas komentar saya, semua komentar kalian membuat inspirasi saya semakin berwarna semoga inspirasinya bisa bertahan sampai the end**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran**

 **Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca**

 **10-10-2018**

 **See You Next Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Pair :Sasuhina

"Sumimasen!" Perlahan membuka pintu pemeriksaan tadi, Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan pasti, tapi tanpa di sangka langkah Ino tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat Sepasang manusia yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk di hadapan Shizune yang kini menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Anak dalam kandunganmu terlihat sangat sehat." Ucap Shizune pada sepasang manusia di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan!" Panggil Ino yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan lihat saat ini.

《 PLAN 》

Merasakan suara orang memanggil namanya sangat familiar di telinganya, tanpa ragu Hinata mengolehkan kepalanya kearah orang tersebut.

"Ino-chan." Kaget Hinata yang kemudian langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan! Bisa kita bicara?" Ajak Ino masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun-!"

"Pergilah! Aku akan menunggumu di mobil." Setelah memotong perkataan Hinata, Sasuke langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebuat mendahului Hinata dan Ino.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Hinata?" Selidik Ino ketika dirinya dan Hinata sudah berada di bangku diluar klinik yang mereka datangi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Hinata? Bukankah seharunya kau ada di Suna. Dua minggu lalu Kakashi sensei mengatakan jika kau mendapat biasiswa di Suna." Lanjut Ino dengan menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Kupikir ponselmu yang tidak bisa dihubungi itu karenakan kau ingin fokus belajar? Tapi apa yang sekarang ku lihat Hinata, kau dan Sasuke-kun... dokter kandungan?" Bingung Ino yang mulai frustasi memikirkan banyaknya pertanyaan di kepalanya yang menginginkan jawaban.

"Go-gomen Ino-chan." Hinata membuka suara dengan wajah menunduk, untuk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya sekaligus sekuat mungkin menahan air mata untuk tidak membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan meminta maaf Hinata, kau cukup menjelaskan semuanya agar aku mengerti." Tuntut Ino dengan menggoyangkan bahu Hinata.

"Hiks! Ino-chan Gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa-"

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan Hinata." Potong Ino dengan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan emosinya, ketika Hinata masih setia akan kebungkamannya.

"Jika kau terus diam seperti ini, itu sama saja jika kau telah membenarkan semua pemikiran terburukku tentangmu Hinata." Lanjut Ino dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Asal kau tahu Hinata, Hari sebelum kau menghilang dari sekolah Sakura sempat melihatmu berpelukkan dengan Sasuke di tangga UKS, dan saat itu aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan, karena aku tau persis jika kau tidak mungkin bisa menghianati Sakura yang sudah sangat lama menyukai Sasuke." lanjut Ino dengan sedikit mulai terbawa emosi.

Perkataan Ino membuat air mata Hinata jatuh seketika.

"Tapi semua pendapatku seketika berubah, ketika aku melihat kau dan Sasuke-"

"Ino-chan Hiks! Hiks! Semua itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Potong Hinata dengan langsung memeluk Ino.

"Jika tidak! Maka jelaskan semuanya padaku Hinata." Tuntut Ino dengan seketika melepaskan pelukkan Hinata darinya dengan pandangan serius.

Perlakuan kasar Ino membuat Hinata terkejut laur biasa.

"Jika kau terus diam seperti ini tampa mengatakan apapun Hinata, aku akan sangat membencimu, karena itu artinya kau memang sudah menghianati persabatan yang sudah kita jaga selama in-"

"Se-semuanya hisk! terjadi begitu saja Ino-chan, ma-malam itu Sasuke-kun meminum obat yang kau berikan padaku dan kami-"

"Ja-jangan katakan jika kalian-," perkataan Ino seketika terhenti ketika melihat anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak menceritakan lebih awal semua ini padaku Hinata." Ino Menatap Hinata dengan pendangan bersalah.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi ketika aku tau jika kau tidak datang malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakan semuanya, dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi! Tapi semuanya tidak semudah yang ku pikirkan karena ternyata aku hamil." Menuduk Hinata dengan seketika kedua tanganya memegang perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku Hinata, karena kau tidak ingin aku merasa bersalah akan keadaanmu sekarang ini yang tengah hamil akibat permintaan bodohku saat itu." Sadar Ino dengan seketika mengempalkan kedua tanganya untuk memendam rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bodohnya aku! Seharusnya aku tau jika kau pasti berhasil melakukannya karena kau sangat peduli dengan Sakura sama seperti aku peduli dengannya. Dan aku benar-benar orang jahat! Dimana Bisa-bisanya aku sempat berpikir buruk tentangmu. Seharusnya kau marah padaku Hinata! Bukannya meminta maaf hiks!" Lanjut Ino dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa ditahanya.

"Kau tidak salah Ino-chan." Sambung Hinata dengan seketika menyentuh bahu Ino sekaligus menatap Ino dengan senyuman menangkan.

"Hinata-chan gomen hiks! Hisk! Jika saja aku tidak pernah merencanakan hisk! rencana bodoh itu semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Tangis Ino semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ino-chan jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Memegang erat tangan Ino yang bergetar, Hinata sekaligus menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Ino.

"Sekarang bagaimana denganmu? Apa Sasuke bertanggung jawab atas keadaanmu ini?" Berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, Ino menatap Hinata dengan padangan sedikit ragu.

"Ka-kami sudah menikah." Jawab Hinata yang menatap Ino dengan takut-takut

"Sukurlah!" Lega Ino. "Tapi Hinata, apa Sasuke-kun bersikap baik padamu saat kau menjadi istrinya?" Selidik Ino.

"Sa-sasuke-kun baik. Ta-tapi Ino-chan! Kau tidak marah ka-karena aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke-kun?" heran Hinata dengan menatap Ino bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Sudah seharusnya Sasuke menikahimu Hinata, malah aku akan sangat marah jika Sasuke-kun tidak menikahimu." Lega Ino.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" Khawatir Hinata.

"Hah! Kau benar Hinata, tapi tenanglah! Aku kan mencoba menjelaskannya, jadi kau jangan khawatir." Senyum Ino menatap Hinata dengan yakin.

"Walaupun aku tidak yakin Sakura akan mengerti, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha sekeras mungkin Hinata" batin Ino

"Kita tau bagaimana sikap Sakura-chan jika menyangkut Sasuke-kun, jadi Ino-chan tidak perlu meyakinkannya Sakura-chan untuk ini, Ino-chan hanya perlu merahasiakan semua ini, karena-" ada jeda sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ketika anak ini lahir, aku akan pergi tanpa di ketahui siapapun, jadi Sakura-chan tidak aka-"

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata, hilangkan semua pemikiran bodoh itu! Jika bukan untukmu lakukan untuk anakmu, kau dan Sasuke tetap harus bersama. Mengenai Sakura kau hanya perlu diam sampai aku berhasil meyakinkan Sakura." Lanjut Ino meyakinkan.

"Tapi, sampai kapan Ino-chan?"

"Sudah Hinata! Kau cukup fukos pada anakmu, mengenai Sakura aku yang akan mengenanganinya. Ahh aku lupa! aku ada urusan jadi harus segera pergi." bohong Ino ketika merasakan tidak bisa lagi menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, dan ingat jangan pernah menghindari ku lagi.

Kita harus saling menelpon ya Hinata-chan." Sekilas memeluk Hinata, Ino melambaikan tangannya ketika sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baguslah kau menyadari kesalahanmu, jika saja kau berani menyalahkan Hinata, kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu Yamanaka." gumam Sasuke yang semakin meyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon ketika melihat Ino yang sudah meninggalkan Hinata.

, KHS ,

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sapa Ino ketika Sakura sudah berada di depan loker Sasuke.

Sekilas menatap Ino, Sakura kembali memperhatikan loker Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Sakura-chan jangan katakan jika kau ingin menaruh surat cintamu ke loker Sasuke lagi." Khawatir Ino dengan menatap Sakura ragu.

"Kali ini tidak Ino-chan." Respon Sakura.

"Syukurlah! Apa jangan-jangan Sakura sudah mulai menyerah terhadap Sasuke-kun." Batin senang Ino dengan melemparkan senyumannya pada Sakura.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar Sakura-chan, sudah seharusnya kau berhenti menyukai Sasuke-kun." lanjut Ino dengan menghadapkan tubuh Sakura padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan? Aku memang tidak akan meletakkan surat ini di loker Sasuke-kun, karena... kau lihatlah sendiri." Sakura mengahadapakan wajah Ino keloker Sasuke.

"Kau lihat sendirikan, sudah terlalu banyak surat didalamnya jadi tidak mungkin jika aku meletakkan suratku juga."

Mendengar semua penjelasan dari Sakura membuat Ino mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu Ino-chan." heran Sakura ketikamelihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya.

"Tidak papa, aku akan kekelas saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Ino meninggalkan Sakura sendurian.

"Bagaimana caraku meyakinkan Sakura." Batin Ino saat menuju kelasnya.

《 SKIP TIME 》

"Sasuke-kun apa kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini?" Menatap Sasuke penuh harap, Sakura memainkan tasnya ketika melihat Sasuke akan keluar kelas.

Tampa peduli akan perktaan Sakura, Sasuke terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya seketika terhenti saat merasakan tangannya tengat di tahan seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun! Berkencanlah denganku." Ajak Sakura dengan memamerkan senyumanya sekaligus mempererat pegangnya pada tangan pada Sasuke.

"Cih! Sadar lah Haruno, aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu." Menatap tajam kearah Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dengan paksa agar tangan Sakura terlepas darinya.

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah menolakmu? Setidaknya milikkilah harga diri sebagai seorang wanita." Kesal Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil Ino yang juga berada di kelas tersebut.

"Syukurlah seluruh murid sudah pulang, setidaknya Sakura-chan tidak terlalu malu dengan penolakkan Sasuke barusa, tapi! Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyakinkan Sakura untuk berhenti menyukai Sasuke." Batin Ino ketika melihat wajah sedih Sakura.

"Sakura-chan sebaiknya kau berhenti saja menyukai Sasuke-kun yang selalu mengatakan hal kasar padamu." Sedikit keraguan, tapi Ino berusaha mulai meyakinkan Sakura.

"Hentikan pemikiranmu itu Ino, asal kau tau saja kenapa aku sampai ingin bunuh diri karena Sasuke-kun. Itu semua karena penolakkan Sasuke jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat ini, jadi untuk perlakukan Sasuke-kun yang tadi tidak akan bisa membuatku menyerah begitu saja." Mantap Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang mulai tegar.

"Tapi dia selalu mengatakan hal kasar pada mu Sakura-chan sebagai tanda penolakkannya." lanjut Ino.

"Sasuke-kun memang selalu mengatakan hal kasar, dan semua itu juga dia lakukan pada semua gadis yang mendekatinya, itu artinya Sasuke-kun tidak membenciku, dia hanya belum menyukaiku. Jadi selama dia tidak membenciku aku akan selalu berusaha agar Sasuke-kun bisa menyukaiku." Antusias Sakura dengan menyeringai

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan! Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun bisa bersikap lembut terhadap wanita lain." Gugup Ino.

"Maksudmu apa Ino-chan! Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Mi-misalnya Se-seperti mengantar seorang wanita ketempat tertentu." jelas Ino dengan menatap Sakura dengan selidik.

"Itu tidak mungkin Ino-chan, karena setauku Sasuke-kun tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun." jelas Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya Sasuke-kun sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang hamil, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ha.. ha.. ha. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Ino, semua itu tidaklah mungkin." Sakura menertawakan pertanyaan Ino yang di anggap Sakura sangat mustahil terjadi.

"Ayolah Sakura kau cukup jawab saja pertanyanku." tuntut Ino.

"Baiklah! jika memang semua itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan mendatangi wanita tersebut dan langsung mengancamnya untuk menjauhi Sasuke-kun, kau puas Ino." sebal Sakura dengan berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka mendahuli Ino.

"Bukankan wanita itu sedang hamil, apa kau masih tetap akan mengancamnya seperti itu?" Setengah berlari Ino kembali menyusul Sakura.

"Iya! Aku akan tetap melakukannya, jika perlu aku akan menggunakan anaknya sebagai ancaman." lanjut Sakura yang langsung mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, hentikan semua pertanyaan bodohmu itu, aku harus segera pulang karena sekarang aku sudah sangat terlambat. Ja Ino-chan." Sakura langsung berlari menjahui Ino dengan melambaikan tanganya pada Ino yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Gomen Hinata-chan! Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan Sakura-chan, karena aku juga tidak mungkin mengatakan jika kaulah wanita yang kubicarakan" sesal Ino dengan berjalan, keluar dari sekolahan tersebut.

Kediaman Ucihiha

Apa Ino-chan berhasil meyakinkan Sakura-chan?" Gumam Hinata dengan menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi.

"Ku harap Ino-chan berhasil meyakinkan Sakura-!" Potong Hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Apa yang baru saja aku katakan." mempererat kaitan handuk di tubunya, Hinata masih setia menatap wajahnya di cermin

"Sudahlah! Aku harus segera memakai paka-"

"Masih betah berdiri di sana Hime!"

Ucap Sasuke yang sedang bersender di pintu masuk kamar mandi.

Mendengar suara barinton Sasuke seketika menghentikan perkataan Hinata, dengan refleks Hinata langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kaget Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengetuk dulu." Gugup Hinata saat sudah berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"Ini kamarku, jadi untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu." mendekati Hinata yang masih membelakanginya, Sasuke memposisikan wajahnya tepat pada telinga Hinata.

"Ingin mandi bersama hm!" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

"A-a-aku su-sudah mandi Sasuke-kun" gugup Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"A-aku harus segera memakai pakainku" lanjut Hinata dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar mandi.

"Apa yang baru saja Sasuke-kun katakan." Menggelengkan kepalanya Hinata berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran diotaknya.

"Hah! Dimana aku meletakkan pakainku, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi lupa" dengan terus berjalan di sekitar tempat tidur, Hinata terus mencari keberadaan bajunya.

"Mencari ini Hime" mengangkat baju di tangannya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekati Hinata.

"Bajuku!" Spontan Hinata yang ingin mengambil bajunya di tangan Sasuke tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat bajunya lebih tinggal.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Hinata penuh tanya.

"Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya" seringai Sasuke dengan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan menggunakan handuk saj-"

Cklek

"Baka Ototou kau ada di dalam kan" ucap Itachi dengan langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan sigap Sasuke membalik tubuhnya membelakangi pintu sekaligus menarik Hinata dalam pelukkannya agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat tubuh Hinata untuk saat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa mengetuk terlebih dahulu baka Aniki" geram Sasuke yang semakin meyembunyikan tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya.

"Ayolah tidak perlu marah seperti itu, aku mana tau kalian sedang bermesraan." Sekilas menyeringai Itachi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Turunlah kebawah ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan." setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Itachi langsung menutup pintu kamar SasuHina tersebut.

"Hampir saja" lega Sasuke dengan melepas pelukkannya pada Hinata yang sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Pakailah, kita kebawah bersama setelah aku mandi" memberikan pakaian yang di pegangnya pada Hinata, Sasuke langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah akan selesai mandi, aku harus menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya." perlahan membuka lemari Sasuke dan Hinata mengambil baju di dalamnya dan ketika Hinata ingin mengambil celana di lemari tersebut, tiba-tiba perhatian Hinata tertuju pada sebuah kamera yang dia kenal.

"Bukankah ini kamera milik Ino-chan." Heran Hinata ketika sudah mengeluarkan kamera itu dari lemari Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata membuka kamera tersebut untuk meyakinkan dirinya jik itu bukan kamere milik Ino.

Klik!

Hinata seketika membulatkan matanya saat melihat foto yang ada di kamera tersebut.

TBC

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

06-07-2018

See You Next Chapter


	10. plan 10

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Pair :Sasuhina

"Bukankah ini kamera milik Ino-chan." Heran Hinata ketika sudah mengeluarkan kamera itu dari lemari Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata membuka kamera tersebut untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika itu bukan kamere milik Ino.

Klik!

Hinata seketika membulatkan matanya saat melihat foto yang ada di kamera tersebut.

《 PLAN 》

"Foto ini?" Kaget Hinata ketika melihat isi dari foto itu dimana dirinya dan Sasuke sedang tidur bersama di tutupi selimut yang tebal.

"Aku sangat yakin tidak melihat kamera ini di kamar bar itu." Heran Hinata dengan terus menerus mengecek foto-foto di kamara itu, sampai pada saat Hinata menemukan sebuah video di kamera tersebut.

Dengan menegug ludah, Hinata memberanikan diri memutar video tersebut.

Klik!

Video seketika terputar, tidak sempat lima menit melihat video tersebut, mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat adegen panas di kamera itu.

"Vi-video ini?" Kaget Hinata dengan wajah sudah semerah tomat ketika melihat video dirinya dan Sasuke sedang melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

Tidak tau harus apa dengan kamera tersebut, Hinata secepat kilat mematikan video yang di tontonnya, dengan segera meletakkan kembali kamera dalam lemari Sasuke.

"Hah! hah! Apa yang baru saja ku lihat." Menatap tidak karuwan kearah kamera yang sudah di lemari Sasuke yang terbuka dengan tidak percaya karena masih terkejut akan hal yang baru dilihatnya.

"Hime! Mana bajuku."

"Sa--Sasuke-kun." Kaget Hinata, disaat membalikkan tubunya langsung menghadap Sasuke yang sudah berada tepat di depanya kini tengah mengusap rambutnya basahnya menggunakan anduk kecil.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tegang Hime, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku seperti ini." Sasuke sekilas menyeringai, saat melihat wajah terkujut Hinata bercampur merah saat menatapnya.

Tersadarkan akan pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata memantapkan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun! An-o tadi aku ti-tidak sengaja menemukan kame-."

"OI SASUKE! JIKA KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI, CEPAT TURUN!" Triak Itachi yang terdengar sampai kekamar SasuHina.

"Cih! Turunlah Hime, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi." ucap Sasuke dengan seketika mengambil bajunya yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, ada hal penting yang ingin ku ta-."

"Mana celanaku Hime?" potong Sasuke saat selesai memakai bajunya.

"I-ini." Hinata langsung menyerahkan celana Sasuke setelah mengambilnya dari lemari.

"Sasuke-kun ak-aku-."

"Kau masih di sini? Pergilah lebih dulu! Sebelum Itachi berteriak lagi." Cela Sasuke dengan menatap Hinata.

Melihat gelegat Hinata yang masih enggan meninggalkan kamar mereka membuat Sasuke sekilas meyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau berniat membantuku memakai celana ini Hime?" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara beratnya dan langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hinata.

"A-aku akan menunggumu diluar, Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun apa nanti kita bisa bicara?" Gugup Hinata sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Hm"

Mendengar respon yang di berikan Sasuke, Hinata tau jika itu sama saja denga kata iya, jadi setelah mendengarnya Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Dia pergi dengan membiarkan lemarinya terbuka, tidak biasanya dia ceroboh." Sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke perlahan menuju lemari untuk menutupnya.

Tapi niatnya Sasuke seketika berubah, saat menyadari ada hal aneh dari dalam lemari tersebut.

"Kenapa letak kamera ini berubah?" heran Sasuke yang langsung mengambil kamera tersebut untuk memeriksa isinya, dan benar saja, ketika Sasuke membuka isi kameranya langsung menampilkan videonya dengan Hinata yang sudah berjalan sekitar 5 menit.

"Hinata pasti sudah melihat video ini, itulah sebabnya dia ingin becara denganku." Pikir Sasuke.

"Cih! kenapa aku sangat ceroboh dengan tidak membuang kamera ini," kesal Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata! Mana Sasuke, kenapa dia belum turun?" Tanya Itachi, yang mendatangi Hinata yang hanya sendiri ketika menuruni tangga.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun akan datang Itachi-nii," Sahut Hinata.

"Cih! Anak itu," Runtuk Itachi yang langsung melewati Hinata untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Konan-neesan!" Kaget Hinata, saat melihat keneradaan Konan di ruang tamu.

"Hinata-chan! Lama tidak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Senang Konan dengan langsung memeluk sayang Hinata saat sudah didekatnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Neechan." Balas Hinata memeluk Konan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan anakmu?" Tanya Konan disaat pelukanya sudah terlepas.

"Baik! Dan Dokter mengatakan jika anakku terlihat sangat sehat," Senyum Hinata.

"Kalian sudah sangat dekat rupanya," Mikoto ikut dalam pembicaraan, disaat dirinya tidak jauh dari keberadaan Hinata ataupun Konan.

"Kaasan! Tousan! Kapan kalian datang? Bukankah seharusnya besok?" Kaget Hinata dengan menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku secara bergantian.

"Tanyakan itu pada Itachi, Hinata-chan. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyuruh kami pulang," Jawab Mikoto dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Merasakan semua perhatian kini telah tertuju padanya, membuat Itachi sedikit tersenyum dengan mulai memposisikan diri di samping Konan.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ada kabar gembira yang ingin kami sampaikan." Itachi membuka suara.

"Aku dan Konan akan segera menikah." lanjut Itachi, yang seketika mendapat tatapan terkejut campur bahagia dari semua orang yang ada di rumah Uchiha.

"Akhirnya kau menyusul Sasuke." Respon singkat Fugaku.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahannya?" Sambung Mikoto yang sudah mendekati Konan yang terlihat malu.

"Dua bulan lagi Kaa-san, sehari sebelum kelulusan Sasuke dan Hinata, jadi Konan bisa mengambil cuti," Jelas Itachi.

"Omedetō gozaimasu Konan-nee," Senang Hinata yang juga ikut mendekati Konan dan seketika di jawab Konan dengan seyuman malu-malu.

"Baiklah! Karena berita bahagianya sudah tersampaikan, sekarang biarkan Kaasan mengobrol dengan kedua menantu Kaasan," Bahagia Mikoto yang langsung menarik lembut kedua gadis muda di dekatnya.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Ikut Tousan keruang kerja, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," Ucap Fugaku dengan nada serius setelah kepergian para wanita.

KONAHA HOSPITAL

"Aku tidak sabar menggu hari kelulusan," Senang Sakura yang terus berjalan di koridur rumah sakit.

"Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan lagi menolakku Sasuke-kun," Lanjut Sakura yang kemudian berhenti berjalan ketika melihat keberadaan Shizune.

"Shizune-san, apa Tsunade Obaasan ada?" Tanya Sakura ketika sudah berada di dekat Shizune.

"Tsunade sama sedang melakukan operasi, memangnya ada apa Sakura-chan"

"Tidak papa, aku hanya ingin menemui obaasan," Sahut Sakura dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarangan arah.

"Shizune-san! Siapa orang itu?" heran Sakura saat melihat seorang pria berambut panjang dengan kulit yang terlihat pucat.

"Dia Orochimaru, kenapa! tidak biasanya kau bertanya Sakura-chan."

"Aku hanya penasaran, kanapa dia sering sekali datang kesini," Selidik Sakura.

"Dia datang kesini untuk memberikan beberapa obat dari berbagai racun," Sahut Shizune dengan kembali menulis beberapa jenis obat.

"Jadi bisa dibilang dia ahli rancun, yang artinya dia pasti bisa membuat racun juga?" gumam Sakura tanpa mendapat respon dari Shizune.

PLAN

"Lama sekali, memangnya apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke membuka suara ketika Hinata baru memasukki kamar mereka.

"Sasuke-kun menungguku?" kaget Hinata

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan ingin bicara denganku," respon cepat Sasuke

"Tapi sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Hime" lanjut Sasuke yang seketika mengambil kamera di lemarinya.

"Ini, aku menemukannya di bar," Sasuke menujukan kamera yang sudah berada ditanganya dengan sekaligus mencabut memori kamera tersebut yang langsung menyimpanya disaku celananya.

"Ternyara Sasuke-kun menemukan kamera itu, Pantas saja kamera itu ada di lemari Sasuke-kun, sepertinya saat itu memang akulah yang tidak teliti mencarinya." Pikir Hinata.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu meyimpannya lagi," sambung Sasuke yang langsung memberikan kamera tersebut kepada Hinata tanpa memori card.

Mengabil kemera yang diberikan Sasuke. "Ta-tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun memberikan kamera ini tampa kartu memorinya?" Heran Hinata yang tadi melihat sendiri disaat Sasuke tengah melepas kartu memorinya dan menyimpanya di kantong celana Sasuke.

"Karena aku ingin menyimpanya," respon Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi di dalam memori itu ada video ki-." Hinata seketika menghentikan ucapanya saat melihat Sasuke kini menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh Hinata.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah menonton video itu?" seringai Sasuke ketika mendapati wajah Hinata yang semerah tomat.

"A-aku hanya melihatnya lima menit" gugup Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kenapa tidak sampai selesai? Letak penempatan kameranya sangat bagu-."

"Sasuke-kun!" Cela Hinata untuk menghentikan ucapaan Sasuke yang dirasanya tidak sanggup untuk didengarnya.

"Hapus video yang ada di memori itu Sasuke-kun," lanjut Hinata dengan berusaha manahan malu disaat menatap Sasuke yang berada didepanya.

"Kenapa harus di hapus? Bukankah kau sudah bersusah payah meletakkan kamera itu di kamar kita," seringai Sasuke yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size mereka.

"Bukan aku yang meletakannya," spontan Hinata yang sektika membekap mulutnya, saat sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Jadi maksudmu ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam rencanamu Hime?" slidik Sasuke yang bahkan dia tau pasti jawabannya.

"Apa yang baru saja ku katakan, Sasuke-kun tidak boleh tau jika Ino juga terlibat tentang semua itu." Batin sesal Hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada Sasuke-kun!" Jawab cepat Hinata. "Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun Vi-video itu harus di hapus," lanjut Hinata yang dengan perlahan sudah memberanikan diri duduk disamping Sasuke yang tengah tiduran dikasur.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat tubuh polosmu selain aku Hime, jadi tenanglah." Sekilas menyeringai, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, kau tetap harus menghapusnya." Resah Hinata, dengan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku mengantuk, jadi jangan ganggu aku sekarang," acuh Sasuke yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi Sasu-," perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti disaat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba meneriknya terbaring dikasur tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Tidurku tidak akan nyanyak jika kau tidak berada di sampingku Hime." Bisik Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukkan lembutnya pada Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun memelukku lagi, sepertinya Sasuke-kun sangat menyayangi anaknya." pikir senang Hinata, yang kemudian tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kantong celana, dimana Sasuke meletakkan memori kamera Ino.

"Apakah aku harus mengambilnya?" pikir Hinata dengan terus menatap kanton celana Sasuke.

"Aku harus melakukannya, agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat video itu," yakin Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celana Sasuke, dan disaat jarinya sudah bisa menyentuh memori tersebut, tiba-tiba pergerakkan tangan Hinata seketika terhenti ketika disaat merasakan tangan Sasuke menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Sudah berani meraba tubuhku rupanya." Seringai Sasuke yang perlahan melonggarkan pelukkannya namun tetap menatap Hinata intes.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan Hime?" menyeringai kearah Hinata, Sasuke semakin memperdalam tatapannya.

"Ka-kau salah paham Sasuke-kun, a-aku hanya..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya karena tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Hanya?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun tolong hapus video it-itu, ma-maaf telah menyentuhmu, ta-tadi itu aku hanya ingin mengambil memori yang ada dikantong celanamu." jujur Hinata.

"Kau sangat ingin menghapusnya?" Selidik Sasuke, dan langsung mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat video itu, terutama keluarga kita." lanjut Hinata dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Hah! Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat." ucap yang seketika Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Tandatangan di sini." lanjut Sasuke dengan memberikan selembar kertas ketangan Hinata.

"Apa ini Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak usah membacanya, cukup tandatangani, itupun jika kau ingin memori ini," seringai Sasuke yang sudah meutupi isi dari kertas tersebut dengan sudah mengeluarkan memori di kantongnya.

Menatap Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai disaat Hinata mendatangani kertas di depannya, membuat Hinata sedikit penasaran dengan isi dari ketas tersebut, tapi rasa penasarannya seketika pupus saat Sasuke langsung mengambil kertas yang sudah di tandatangai Hinata dengan langsung menyimpannya kembali kedalam laci.

"Ambillah." memberikan memori di yang ada di tangannya pada Hinata, Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Setelah menerima memori itu dari Sasuke, Hinata dengan cepat memasukkannya kembali kedalam kamera yang ada di dekatnya dan menghapus semua file yang ada di dalamnya.

"Baguslah sehari setelah mendapatkan kamera itu aku sudah menyalinnya ke laptopku, jadi itu tidak masalah untuk dihapus Hime." batin senang Sasuke.

, sh ,

Tibalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, dimana dia tidak perlu bekerja ataupun berangkat sekolah dengan mendengar teriakkan histeris para fansgirlnya, cukup hanya melihat istrinya yang terus mondar mandir menyibukkan dirinya dengan melakukan berbagai hal di kamar mereka, sekilas bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu sangat tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Kau tidak lelah terus berjalan Hime?" Sasuke seketika menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau tidak ingin pergi jalan-jalan? Hari ini hari minggu Sasuke-kun." Hinata sekita membukan suara.

"Sepertinya dia ingin jalan-jalan." pikir Sasuke yang sudah mengenal bagaimana sifat Hinata.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi, kau mau ikut?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Benarkah aku boleh ikut Sasuke-kun?" Senang Hinata.

"Lima menit, jadi capatlah! Aku akan menunggu di mobil," mengambil kunci mobilnya di laci, Sasuke seketika meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamar.

"Ini sudah dua puluh menit." Gumam Sasuke disaat Hinata tidak kunjung datang. Mengingat ini kali pertama Sasuke menunggu seseorang membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal karena yang ada di kamus Sasuke adalah ditunggu bukan menunggu.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun aku terlalu lama," sesal Hinata dengan merapikan bagian roknya yang sedikit berantakkan.

Melihat Hinata yang ada di depannya sekarang ini seketika menghilangkan rasa kesal Sasuke saat menunggu dan tergantikan dengan keterpanaan akan kecantikan yang dimiliki Hinata, dimana kini melihat Hinata datang mendekatinya menggunakan baju one pich bewarna keunguan, dengan rambut yang tergerai, walaupun Hinata tidak menggunakan make up sedikitpun, tapi Sasuke sangat tau jika warna pink pada bibir dan pipi chuby Hinata adalah sebuah kealamian yang sudah Hinata miliki sejak lahir.

Terus mengagumi keindahan di hadapannya tanpa disadari Sasuke, kini wajahnya sedikit bersemu, tapi hal itu segera Sasuke sembunyikan dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Cepat masuk!" Printah Sasuke, disaat membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! ak-aku ingin menghirup udara segar." pinta Hinata dengan takut-takut menatap Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung menekan tombol di mobilnya, dan seketika kaca mobil di samping Hinata turun dan terbuka.

Disaat kaca mobilnya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, Hinata dengan perlahan mengeluarkan sedikit wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang sedang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata sedikit memperlambat jalan mobilnya dengan sesekali memandangi wajah Hinata yang telihat damai dengan rambutnya yang semakin indah saat tertiup angin, sekilas dapat membuat Sasuke terpaku jika saja Sasuke tidak sedang mengemudi bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan betah memandangi Hinata seharian.

Disaat mobil yang dikendari mereka terus jalan, tanpa disadari sekarang mobil tersebut melewati sebuah toko ramen yang mengeluarkan aroma sangat menyengat bagi Hinata, dan tidak sempat dalam hitungan detik Hinata gelabakkan karena merasa mual.

Huek!

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya.

Melihat keadaan Hinata, dengan gerakkan cepat Sasuke langsung menepikan mobil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" khawati Sasuke dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata lembut dan langsung mendapat anggugkan lemah dari Hinata.

"Tunggulah disini." meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, Sasuke langsung meyembaringi jalan dan memasukki minimarket yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata yang masih merasa sedikit mual membuka pintu mobil dan memilih keluar menghirup udara yang lebih segar, disaat mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, tanpa sengaja perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada sebuah mobil yang terus menyalakan gasnya tapi sama sekali tidak menjalankannya kedepan, sampai pada saat Sasuke yang sudah ditengah jalan tiba-tiba mobil tersebut langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SASUKE-KUN" Triak Hinata dengan berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Tetaplah disana Hime" ucap Sasuke yang semakin berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Melihat mobil yang di belakang Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke membuat Hinata tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dan mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya

Bhuggg

Brakkk

TBC

Sedikit bocoran untuk beberapa chapter kedepan seperti pepatah mengatakan "percayalah selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan badai yang lebat" mungkin hal itu juga akan terjadi di Plan ini.

Chapter ini aku ngerasa gak dapet feel nya jadi maafkan jika gk enak di baca (oke itu alasan)

typo bertebaran sudah hal yang wajar buat saya jadi salahkan aja pikiran sama jempol saya yang gk singkron

Arigathou yang sudah nyempetin baca,terutama yang udah vote and komentar. maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate cerita ini

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

17-07-2018

See You Next Chapter


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Pair :Sasuhina

Hinata yang masih merasa sedikit mual membuka pintu mobil dan memilih keluar menghirup udara yang lebih segar, disaat mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, tanpa sengaja perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada sebuah mobil yang terus menyalakan gasnya tapi sama sekali tidak menjalankannya kedepan, sampai pada saat Sasuke yang sudah ditengah jalan tiba-tiba mobil tersebut langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SASUKE-KUN" Triak Hinata dengan berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Tetaplah disana Hime" ucap Sasuke yang semakin berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Melihat mobil yang di belakang Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke membuat Hinata tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dan mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya

Bughh!

Brakkk!

《 PLAN 》

"HINATA!" Triak Sasuke saat melihat Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dikakinya.

Sekilas menatap mobil yang baru saja menabrak sang istri, Sasuke yang sudah terdorong di pinggi jalan langsung berlari mendatangi Hinata dan membawanya kedalam mobil mereka.

《 KONOHA HOSPITAL 》

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Sasuke!" Panik Mikoto saat sudah menghapiri Sasuke disusul Itachi dan Konan.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri, dokter masih memeriksanya," respon Sasuke dengan terus berdiri tanpa berniat untuk duduk sedikitpun.

Cklek!

Pintu yang terbuka seketika membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Hinata dirawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Khawatir Sasuke disaat sudah mendekati Shizune.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kalian sudah bisa menjenguknya sekarang," dengan sedikit tersenyum, Shizune seketika membukakan pintu kamar Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Mikoto langsung masuk disusul Konan kedalam ruangan Hinata.

Sebelum Itachi dan Sasuke ikut masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, sektika Shizune menghentikannya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan, kalian ikutlah denganku," ucap Shizune dengan nada serius.

"Akibat kecelakaan yang dialami Hinata, sekarang kaki kanannya mengalami keretakkan yang cukup parah, dan untuk kesembuhan kakinya, itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua bulan sampai kakinya benar-benar pulih totol." Shizune membuka suara, dengan menunjukkan ronsen kaki Hinata pada Sasuke maupun Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan bayi di kandungan Hinata?" Selidik Sasuke dengan menatap serius kearah shizune.

"Kalian harus bersyukur kerena tabrakan itu tidak langsung mengenai perut Hinata, tapi meski aku pernah mengatakan jika anak dalam kandungan Hinata sangat sehat, namun akibat tabrakan tadi, janin Hinata menjadi sangat lemah, satu benturan kecil saja itu bisa berakibat patal untuk bayi dalam kandungannya sekarang," jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

"BRENGSEK!" Maki Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dengan langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Shizune di ruangan tersebut.

"Pasti kau yang melakukannya Genma Shiranui," geram Sasuke disaat sudah berada diluar Rumah Sakit.

Yakin akan isi pikiranya, Sasuke seketika mengambil ponsel dikantong celananya dengan langsung menghubungi seseorang yang sangat di percayainya.

"Zetsu! Cari dimana keberadaan Genma Shiranui sekarang juga," ucap Sasuke ketika telponnya sudah tersambung.

Flasback

"Itachi! Sasuke! Ikut Tousan keruang kerja, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," Ucap Fugaku dengan nada serius setelah kepergian Mikota dan para menantunya.

"Mengenai tender perusahan yang baru saja kalian menangkan beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat perusahan Shiranui CORPORATION mengalami kerugian besar, dan sudah di pastikan mereka tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi." Jelas Figaku panjang lebar pada Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih mendengarkan.

"Berhati-hati pada keluarga Shiranui untuk sementara ini, karena mereka pasti menaruh dendam pada keluarga kita terutama kalian, Itachi! Sasuke!" Lanjut Fugaku dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Untuk apa merasa takut, mengetahui keadaan mereka sekarang, akan sangat mudah untuk menghancurkan mereka, jika mereka berani menyentuh keluarga kita," sinis Sasuke.

"Kau kenal Genma Shiranui kan Itachi, dia mempunya reputasi yang sangat buru-"

"Tenanglah Tousan, tidak akan ada yang terjadi" cela Itachi.

Flasback end.

"Apa ada cara yang bisa digunakan, agar kandungan Hinata bisa membaik?" Itachi membuka suara setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Kalian harus lebih memperhatikan Hinata, dan mintalah pada Hinata untuk selalu berolah raga, setidaknya itu bisa memperkuat janin yang ada di rahimnya" jelas Shizune.

PLAN

"Hinata!" Panggil Mikoto dan Konan bersamaan ketika melihat mata Hinata yang mulai membuka.

"Dimana ini," lemas Hinata yang baru sadarkan diri.

"Kau dirumah sakit Hinata," respon cepat Mikoto dengan menbantu Hinata yang ingin bersandar.

"Dimana Sasuke-kun, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Khawatir Hinata yang langsung menatap Mikoto penuh tanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang di sedang pergi," sambung Itachi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar rawat Hinata.

"Akh! Kakiku," ringis Hinata ketika merasakan sakit di kaki kanannya.

"Ada apa dengan kaki Hinata, Itachi-kun," tanya Konan yang tau jika Itachi buru saja keluar dari rungan Shizune.

"Tulang kakimu retak Hinata, membutuhkan waktu dua bulan sampai kakimu benar-benar sembuh," jelas Itachi

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan anakku," selidik Hinata takut-takut. "Dia baik-baik saja kan Itachi-nii?" lanjut Hinata dengan menatap Itachi penuh harap.

《 PLAN 》

Saat ini terlihat seoarang pria berambut harazuku tengah membabi buta memukuli seorang pria yang kini tersungkur di bawahnya tanpa ampun, dengan terus menerus menghempaskan tubuh pria yang dipukulinya. Dengan tidak memberika sedikitpun kesempatan pada pria yang dipukulinya untuk melawan.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Ugh! Maafkan aku, Sasuke" ringis Genma, ketika Sasuke sejenak menghentikan pukulannya.

"Cih!" Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mencekik lehernya Genma dengan kuat. "Mudah sekali kau meminta maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan"

Brakk!

Dengan kasar Sasuke melempar tubuh Genma yang sudah terluka kearah tumpukan kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Akh!" Darah segar seketika keluar dari mulut Gemna sektika tubuhnya sudah tergeketak di lantai.

"Ja-ngan la-kukan ini lagi Sa-suke, A-aku berjanji ti-dak akan mengganggu keluargamu lagi," lanjut Genma disaat tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di gerakan lagi.

Menarik kerah baju genma yang tidak berdaya dengan kasar, Sasuke seketika melayangkan tangan kananya untuk kembali memberika tinjunya pada Genma.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Sasuke hentikan! Kau bisa membu-"

Perkataan Pain seketika terhenti saat Zetsu menahan jalan Pain yang ingin menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah tidak terkendali.

"Jangan hentikan, percayalah Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya" sinis Zetsu pada Pain yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton bisu antara perkelahian duel Sasuke dan Genma.

"Kau sudah mematahkan kaki istriku, jadi kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama," seringai Sasuke dengan mengarahkan kakinya pada kaki Genma

"AAAkkkkkhhhh!

triak Genma, disaat Sasuke semakin memperkuat injakkan kakinya pada kaki kanan Genma yang sudah terluka.

"Jika hanya satu kaki itu tidaklah adil," tatap tajam Sasuke dengan kembali mengarahkan kakinya pada kaki kiri Genma.

Melihat Sasuke yang semakin mendekat pada kaki kiri membuat wajah Genma semakin memucat karena Genma sendiri tau jika kaki kirinya akan bernasip sama dengan kaki kanannya.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit, dan pastikan dia masih hidup, kerena aku ingin dia selalu mengingat luka yang kuberikan " printah Sasuke ketika Genma sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri setelah apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Meninggalkan Genma yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri pada Pain dan Zetsu, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang berantakkan.

PLAN

"Itachi! Konan! Kalian pulanglah, biarKaasan yang menemani Hinata," Mikoto membuka suara saat melihat keadaan Hinata sudah membaik.

"Tapi Kaa-" Konan seketika menghentikan ucapanya, saat melihat Mikoto memberikan seyuman teduhnya padanya.

"Pulanglah, kita bisa bergiliran menjaga Hinata nantinya," Mikoto meyakinkan.

"Jika Kaasan membutuhkan sesuatu, Kaasan bisa menghubungi kami," Itachi ikut dalam pembicaraan, dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Mikoto.

"Konan kita pergi," ajak Itachi, disaat sudah menggengam tangan Konan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," bisik Itachi, yang perlahan menarik Konan, di saat Konan terus memandangi Hinata dengan wajah sedihnya.

Cklek!

Membuka pintu kamar rawat Hinata dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Hinata tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Ibunya yang juga berada di dalam.

Grebb!

Peluk Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang bersandar di diranjangnya.

"Aku dengar dari Itachi kau sudah siuman," bisik Sasuke dengan mempererat pelukkannya.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun," lirih Hinata dengan membenamkan dirinya pada pelukkan Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata, membuat Mikoto perlahan keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata dengan maksud tidak mengganggu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyelamatkanku hah," Sasuke membuka suara setelah melepaskan pelukkannya dari Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku ditabrak, aku juga tidak akan mati jika hanya tabrakan seperti itu,"

"Sekarang lihatlah kakimu, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan sampai dua bulan kedepan Hinata." Lanjut Sasuke

"Jadi sekarang berjanjilah! jika hal ini terulang lagi, jangan pernah terlibat di dalamnya, kau hanya cukup membuat dirimu aman," kesal Sasuke dengan terus menceramahi Hinata.

"Kau mendengarku Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke, ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Sasuke-kun," menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Kerena saat kecelakan itu terjadi, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya Sasuke-kun, jadi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Kau-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya karena tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Sasuke-kun gomen" lirih Hinata dengan air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Aku hiks! hampir saja membunuh hiks! anak kita," tangisan Hinata sekatika pecah, dengan sebelah tanganya sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Kau sudah tau tentang it-" Sasuke seketika menghentikan ucapanya saat melihat Hinata menganggugkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, sekarang dia sangat lemah" Hinata mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Satu benturan kecil saja-"

Shuuut!

Sasuke dengan cepat meletakan jari telunjukan didepan bibir Hinata, dan langsung membawa Hinata kembali ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, karena kita akan menjaganya bersama" bisik Sasuke dengan semakin menenggelamkan Hinata dalam pelukkannya, dan saat itu juga Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang bergetar.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang bodoh, yang dengan mudahnya membiarkan perutmu terbentur lagi Hinata," menepuk lembuat punggung Hinata yang bergetar, Sasuke terus berusaha menenagkan Istrinya yang sedang menangis.

Ceklek!

"HINATA-CHANnn!" Ino seketika memelankan suaranya, disaat sudah sepenuhnya membuka pintu kamar Hinata diarawat, langsung dihapkan dengan Sasuke yang tengah memeluk Hinata.

Dan melihat adegan itu, itu untuk pertama kalinya bagi Ino melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memeluk wanita dalam hudupnya.

"I-iya Ino-chan!" Respon cepat Hinata, disaat sudah terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke, sekaligus sudah mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata-chan?" Dengan canggung Ino mendekati Hinata, saat melihat keberadaan Sasuke disamping Hinata.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," gugup Hinata, dengan wajah mulai memerah saat terpikir jika Ino pasti sempat melihatnya tengah berpelukan dengan Sasuke. "Tapi bagaimana Ino-chan bisa tau aku berada disini?" Selidik Hinata.

Melihat keberadaan Ino yang sudah berada didekat Hinata membuat Sasuke lebih memilih menjauh dengan mendudukan dirinya disopa tunggu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kasur rawat Hinata.

"Kaasan!" Gumam Sasuke, disaat sudah mendudukan dirinya sekita melihat ada pesan masuk di ponselnya.

From: Kaasan

"Sasuke, Kaasan pulang terlebih dahulu, jadi kau jagalah Hinata-chan.

"Baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan," lega Ino, "oh yaampun, aku hampir lupa! Hinata-chan Kau harus segera pergi dari sini,"

"Memangnya ada apa Ino-chan?" heran Hinata.

Melihat keberadaan Sasuke masih ada di kamar Hinata, membuat Ino semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata untuk berbisik.

"Kau tau, ini adalah rumah sakit milik neneknya Sakura, sebenarnya aku datang kesini ingin menemuai Sakura, yangmemang pada setiap hari pekan selalu datang kesini untuk membatu para perawat," Ino menatap Hinata yang sekarang terlihat terkejut.

"Kau beruntung Hinata, karena hari ini Sakura tidak datang kesini," lega Ino

"Syukurlah tadi sebelum aku pulang, aku sempat melihat buku pasien yang menuliskan namamu, itulah sebabnya aku tau jika sedang kau sedang dirawat disini," jelas Ino panjang lebar

"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku belum bisa meyakinkan Sakura," lirih Ino dengan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak papa Ino-chan, lagipula keadaanku sudah membaik, jadi aku bisa pergi dari sini sebelum Sakura melihatku," masih dengan berbisik Hinata berbicara dengan Ino.

《 MANSION UCHIHA》

Sinar matahari sudah sepenuhnya tergantikan dengan sinar bulan, dan selama itu jugalah Hinata sudah berulang kali membujuk Sasuke agar mau membawanya pulang kerumah dengan alasan jika Hinata tidak suka berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama.

Lama membujuk, akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui keinginan Hinata dengan syarat Hinata harus mau mengikuti semua keinginan Sasuke sampai kakinya sembuh total.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau sudah membawa Hinata pulang? seharusnya kau biarkan saja Hinata menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit," heran Mikoto, ketika mendapati mobil Sasuke yang datang dengan membawa Hinata di dalamnya.

"Aku sendiri yang akan merawatnya, jadi Kaasan tidak perlu khawatir," Sasuke sekita membuka pintu mobilnya di samping Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke-"

"Kaasan," cela Hinata dengan wajah takut-takut, sebelum Mikoto menyaleasikan ucapanya. "Se-senarnya akulah yang meminta Sasuke-kun untuk membawaku pulang, jadi Kaa-"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya, Sasuke seketika mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata ke kamar kami, Kaasan." setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa menurutmu kakiku akan sembuh sebelum upacara pernikahan Itachi-nii dan Konan-nee?" Hinata membuka suara disaat sudah berada di kamar mereka.

"Tentu saja, jika kau menuruti semua yang kukatakan," respon Sasuke, bersamaan dengan sekita menyelimuti Hinata yang bersandar disandaran kasur.

"Sasuke-kun, apa boleh aku mandi?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun tubuhku rasanya tidak enak,"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mandi?" Selidik Sasuke dengan menatap Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

Dengan antusias Hinata menggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika begitu," Sasuke langsung membuka salah satu kancing baju piama Hinata.

"A-apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan?" gugub Hinata, dengan wajah memerahnya, disaat Sasuke ingin membuka kancing ketiganya.

"Membantumu! Bukankah sebelum mandi kau harus melepas baju lebih dahulu," seringai Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Tidak masalah bukan, kerena aku suamimu, ayo kita mandi bersama Hime," goda Sasuke dengan seringaiyan yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampanya.

Merasa ucapan Sasuke benar adanya, sektika Hinata menegug ludahnya sendiri, dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah Hinata langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di ranjang mereka .

"A-aku ra-rasa aku tidak jadi ingin mandi Sasuke-kun, aku mengantuk," Ucap Hinata dengan sekaligus menarik selimutnya sampai ke kepala.

Melihat kelakukan Hinata yang masih saja merasa malu padanya membuat Sasuke sediket tersenyum karena berhasil menggoda istrinya lagi.

《 SKIP TIME 》

"Hime, kau sudah tidur?" Selidik Sasuke, saat melihat Hinata tidak kunjung membuka selimut yang terus menutupi wajahnya.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata, membuat Sasuke yakin jika Hinatanya pasti sudah tidur, sedikit khawatir jika Hinatanya akan kesulitan benafas Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

Setelah menarik selimut sebatas leher, Sasuke mendapati wajah Hinata yang terlihat tengah merasaakan kegerahan.

Teringat akan Hinata sempat meminta mandi sebelum tertidur, membuat Sasuke yang merasa kasihan langsung kembali menarik selimut untuk membukanya agar Hinata merasa nayaman, tapi pergerakan Sasuke sektika terhenti, disaat selimut baru mencapai batas perut Hinata, Sasuke seketika melihat kancing baju piama Hinata yang masih terbuka.

"Cih! Apa dia bermaksud menggodaku, tadi aku hanya membuka dua kancingnya, tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi tiga kancing yang terbuka," heran Sasuke yang tanpa sadar masih setia memandangi Hinata.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik selimut mereka kembali, hingga sebatas leher Hinata.

"Cih! Pikiran apa yang baru saja terlintas di kepalaku" frustasi Sasuke dengan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Hah! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana," membaringkan tibuhnya di samping Hinata, Sasuke sekilas memejamkan matanya dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku masih punya videoku dengan Hinata, kenapa aku tidak menontonnya," pikir Sasuke dengan langsung berdiri dan mengambil Laptopnya.

Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kamar mereka, Sasuke langsung menghidupkan laptopnya dengan meyeringai, saat laptopnya sudah sepenuhnya menyala seketika seringai Sasuke menghilang saat membaca pasan di wallpaper laptopnya.

BERTERIMA KASIH LAH PADAKU BAKA OTOTOU, KARENA SUDAH MENSUCIKAN LAPTOPMU.

"ITACHIII, KAU!!" geram Sasuke dengan langsung menutup laptopnya.

TBC

(Genma Shiranui)

Mengenaikecelakan yang di dapat Hinata itu masih belum bisa di bilang badai, mungkin itu baru anginnya.

Special thanks: followers, Favorites, reader juga reviewers yang selalu dukung

Saya sudah baca chap ini dua kali jadi kalau masih ada kesalahan jangan lupakan jika saya seorang manusia, yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

20-07-2018

See You Next Chapter


End file.
